Growing up
by DarkAngelRakell
Summary: Life is different now.Her life has changed she has changed. She has become something nobody thought was even possible...but thats all about growing up isnt it? Sakura AU with some Sasuke and new characters
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so go easy okay.

: I don't own Naruto but if I did I would have Sakura kick ass like she will in this story.

Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun! "

That was always the first thing that came out of her mouth when she thought of team 7.

That was always the first thought when she woke up in the morning.

It was the last thing she said before sleep overcomes her every night.

She loved **her** Sasuke-kun more than anything in the world.

She loved him so much that she was oblivious to everything around her.

She thought nothing of the way her family treated her and the way she had no life or daily routine that didn't involved being with** her** Sasuke-kun.

She never cared that she had no personality of her own.

She didn't even care she lost her best friend over him.

No, she didn't care about her family, her life, her personality, her friends or her self.

No, none of that mattered, not when she had **her** Sasuke-kun by her side.

Yes, she only thought about and cared about him!

She only loved him.

Only needed him.

Only wanted him.

Only him.

Nothing else mattered to her but him; that's what she told her self everyday or at least she did, until that day.

That day changed everything.

That day her life turned was turned upside down.

That day changed her way of life.

That day made** her** Sasuke-kun just Sasuke.

That day was a day she will never forget.

That day was the day he came back home…..

**Read and Review please. If I get 5 reviews I'll post a new chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto but if I did Sasuke would love Sakura

I don't own naruto but if I did Sasuke would love Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Said person turned around to see the one and only pinked hair female Shinobi in the village of Konoha walking his way. He couldn't help but glare as his number one fan girl, who happens to be on his team, approach him. By the time she finally got there, he was already annoyed again.

She grabbed on to the rail of the bridge while trying to catch her breath. It seemed like she ran all the way from her house to the bridge just so she could be a few minutes early. She was out of breath, which was really sad considering her house was a few blocks away from their, Team7, meeting point.

" Sa…Sa..su…ke..kun" she panted. He turned away from her trying to ignore her presence of course that never worked so she once again tried.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…….."

"Umm Sasuke-kun?"

"……..hn" was all she got. She smiled and continued, thinking he would say yes this time, asked him on a date. He never turned around to look at her as he gave her yet another no as his answer.

She frowned and looked down. She was trying not to cry from his simply yet cold rejection.

_This always happens _she thought sadly as she tried to sniff away the tears._ Why...why_

_wont he ever like me like I like him? _ She sighed as she saw her other teammate walk up. The over hyperactive blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered face 12 year old walked over to her and gave her a gentle yet playful grin.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!!" he yelled. He was always happy to see his favorite cherry

Blossom in the morning. She was so cheerful all the time he couldn't help but be around her unlike his other teammate. He sent an simple glare into his best friend/rival as he stated his presences.

"Sasuke teme" The black haired boy glared at the nickname and insulted him back. "Dope"

That caused only the tension to rise as the boys glared at each other intently until Sakura told Naruto not to glare at** her** Sasuke-kun like that.

"Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone" she hissed. He turned around to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Sorry Sakura-Chan but umm hey I was wondering if you weren't doing anything later maybe we could go catch…"

"**HELL NO**" she screamed.

"…a movie?" He finished lamely as she interrupted him. He look downed and sighed "Right my bad hahaha what was I thinking?" he said his eyes avoiding hers. She rejected him again and she didn't feel bad not one bit. No, all that mattered was getting Sasuke-kun's attention.

_Yes I only want Sasuke-kun _she thought bitterly. She didn't even care that she was being an bitch.

She just wanted him all to herself was that to much to ask for? And Naruto would just have to understand there was no room in her heart for anybody else other than the Uchiha standing before.

She let her thoughts wander around about Sasuke-kun waiting for their sensei to show up. Yes this was just a normal day. Sasuke-kun turning Sakura down, Sasuke and Naruto getting into an fight, Sakura turning Naruto down, both teammates hurting cause of the rejection while the other sits there quietly ignoring everything and everyone until their late sensei shows up 2 hours later making up an excuse for being late, going to the training grounds, sparring a little and fighting a lot, sun goes down, team goes separate ways but not before the same two people get rejected again,

go home to sleep, than wake up the next morning to do it all over again.

That was a normal day for them. Nothing unpredicted happen or exciting unless they were on a mission.

Sakura sighed._ Yeah but no matter what were doing I' m always the weak one the one who does nothing but cry._ She really didn't believe herself to be anything other than the mascot of the team.

Just somebody to cheer them on well mostly cheer Sasuke-kun on. She was trying to think of a time when she wasn't so useless. So far she could only come back to the time when she was younger. A time before she was on this team actually before she even met both of her teammates.

_All I can remember is a little girl and two older boys but other than that I can't even think about another time after that. Hmm they seem so familiar I wonder who they are…wait what am I thinking. I don't even have this memory. I don't even know those people and why do I seem so sad now just thinking about them?_ For some odd reason she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. One moment she was thinking of her future with Sasuke-kun and the next this thought and memory came to her.

_What the hell just happened? Why am I feeling so funny? And Why…OMG my head hurts so much!!_

Sakura suddenly grabbed her head and came crashing down on the rail. She hit her head hard on the edge of the rail and landed on the ground. She heard Naruto yell at her name and come and lift her head up…. "Oh my god!! Sakura-Chan are you okay? What the hell just happened? Why did you fall? Why didn't you……You're bleeding!!" it all came out at once and only seem like an blur to her but she did pick up on the last part.

"I'm bleeding?" she didn't feel anything pain. It just seem like she was sitting on the ground to her. She lifted up her hand to her temple and yes indeed she was bleeding just like the blonde stated.

_Strange I don't feel like anything at all I wonder why that is... actually how did… what_

"Naruto?" "Yeah!?"

"…….. What happened?"

He looked at her in disbelief like she was crazy or something. He glanced at Sasuke to see him in wide eyes too. How could she not know what happened? She just did it a few seconds ago….

He looked at her for an minute only to realize something was different about her. He looked at her seriously searching for the difference.

She blushed under his intense look and looked him straight in the eyes "What's wrong Naruto?"

His eyes widen as they made eye contact. Never have they ever looked in each others eyes like they were doing now. Actually Sakura never looked at him ever only Sasuke. And what prettyeyes she has. They were so full of innocence at the same time mischief. They were round and big pretty silver eyes. Like striking wolf eyes. Yes they were beautifu…._Silver Eyes?_

His mouth was wide open and he wanted to scream but the moment he blinked to make sure they were really red he was staring at two big jaded eyes that look pissed as hell.

" **NARUTO….why are you touching me!?**" she screamed out loud as she punched him. He flew across the bridge and landed on the ground blood spilling from his nose.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan you hit your head I was making sure you were okay" he cried She huffed and puffed and hissed out her words "Well I'm fine so don't touch me ever again you hear me?!"

"Yes Sakura-Chan" she was avoiding eye contact with him again which he grimaced at.

Throughout the whole ordeal Sasuke had stayed quite observing what had happened. He was confused about Sakura's sudden behavior and the only conclusion he came up with was its raging hormones. _Not like I care _he thought. But the blood on her forehead was getting to him a little bit.

He sighed knowing his next action he was going to regret later on.

"Sakura"

The longed pinked haired whipped her head around so fast that the blood scattered on the dirt. She looked at him with big eyes and a sick sweet smile as she purred out "Yes Sasuke-kun"

He grimaced at her voice; it sounded so like all the rest of his fan girl's voices. Yet there was another reason he hated her voice; it sounded so fake. Like she was trying to make herself seem more girly just for him…and that's why he thought she was pathetic and annoying. She didn't care about being a strong shinobi. No she only cared about her looks.

"You're bleeding….its disgusting"

She cringed at his words. He said it to hit below the belt. His words stabbed at her heart and pride.

_Just like back then when you called me annoying. You did it so I would feel the pain didn't you._

She wanted to say those words to him but her mouth couldn't seem to move. She just nodded and let her hair and blood cover her now crying eyes.

She began to search through her bag as she pulled out a huge band aid and some cloth and water to clean it up. Naruto just watched what happened at it pissed him off; his words and her reaction. He saw the color of the cloth, which was silver and remembered Sakura's eyes. Just as he was about to ask an poof sound came next to Sasuke. When the smoke cleared they their sensei leaning on the rail.

"Sorry I'm late but you see I had to help a boy down the well and fi…." Kakashi started but was interrupted by two of his students screaming.

"**STOP LYING KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" **Sakura and Naruto screamed together.

Kakashi sighed knowing there was no point "Well since I'm here let's go to the training grounds okay" He gave them an cheesy smile under his mask. They began walking to the grounds as The Silver Eyes were forgotten at the moment.

**Well there you go chapter 2 I thought I would make it anyway thinking it wasn't fair since the first chapter was like only 300 words long I hope this is longer. It took me 2 hours well anyway this a different kind of story with Sakura being the main Character. I know it makes no sense but trust me keep reading and the pieces will fall into place. Ask me any questions in the review and I will happily answer them for you. This is my first Fan Fic so I Take anything you give me ok? Please Read And Review **

**BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**So okay sry for the long wait I was super busy with school and stuff. Anyway just so you know this story will be very long and very different from normal fics.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! but I wish I did.

* * *

**

As they neared the training ground, Sakura couldn't help but glance at Naruto. She couldn't remember what happened just a few moments ago, but she knew it was something weird. She has punched Naruto and yelled at him and it had never bothered her before.

So why did she feel so guilty? She just couldn't figure it out. Maybe it just her mind playing games with her.

_Yeah that's got to be it_ she thought. Stupid mind games. They always screwed her around.

She sighed as they reached the grounds. Her two teammates already got into fighting stance while she walked away and sat down next to a tree. They would fight while she would sit and watch hoping to be able to fight too. But she never did. They seem to always forget she was there or they just didn't care either way she wasn't getting any stronger.

A sigh escaped as they began fighting while Kakashi ran away some where.

_Probably to read that damn book of his how disgusting!_

She wasn't stupid. She knew he was reading some kind of fantasy porn. Even though she hated having a pervert as a sensei she really couldn't say anything since he was way stronger than her. He always ended up saving her in the end, so what could she do?

_Nothing. Nothing at all until I become stronger which isn't going to happen anytime soon_

_if I don't ever get to train with one of them._ She glanced at her other teammates and sighed. They were getting ready to kill each other again if they didn't stop now.

She stood up and walked in between them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto why don't you take a break?" she smiled. Sasuke Hn'd and Naruto grin.

"Okay Sakura-Chan, why don't we eat lunch together?" She looked at him and frowned

"Lunch? Why? We just got here like a few moments ago." she asked. They both gave her a puzzled look before Naruto answered. "Umm Sakura-Chan we have been here for like

five almost six hours. Its like almost one pm"

Now it was her turn to give them a puzzled look. Had they really been there that long?

No way they couldn't have she just sat down and thought when they began fighting.

She looked at Sasuke to see his response. He had the same look as Naruto.

She sighed. She couldn't believe she had gotten lost in her thoughts again. It didn't make since there was no way she could have been thinking that long and not realize the time go by. She looked at them and shrugged. Whatever she really didn't care; it wasn't an big deal right? It's not like she was the only one acting like this right?

She narrowed her eyes at the sun and looked away: it was way too bright for her liking.

"Sakura-Chan?" She looked at Naruto and said what?

"Are you okay?" For some odd reason she just snorted at the question. It did not go unnoticed by the two boys as their eyes widen. It was so un Sakura like: her response

made no sense to them. But than again she has been like this all day so they didn't know what to think. Even Sakura was having some difficulties understanding what she was doing. Maybe she was just cranky from not getting much sleep this morning.

_I mean I did after all go to bed at 10 and woke up at 5_ she thought. To her that wasn't a lot of sleep. She usually went to bed at 8 and woke up at 7 every morning but last night something unexpected happened.

She shivered at the thought of last night. She heard Naruto's voice again and asked what he said.

"I said are you okay you seem to be a little off today is something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

She thought about how to answer that when she looked over to Sasuke. He didn't seem to care about what was wrong more like irritated that his training was being interrupted.

Her eyes sadden at this and glanced down.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm……fine. I just…." she paused for a few minutes. It almost seemed liked she wasn't going to continue until she looked up and said "I'm going home"

"What! Why?" Naruto yelled. She cringed at his voice and yelled back

"**Shut up Naruto**" He took the punch she gave him as she walked away. She turned around and smiled sweetly to Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke-kun" she giggled. He glared at her and didn't respond as he walked over to Naruto and tried to wake him up by gently kicking the side of his head. Sakura frowned and started walking home.

She heard Naruto and Sasuke bicker back and forth until she rounded a few blocks.

Tears were forming in her eyes as once again was unnoticed and unloved by Sasuke.

_Am I really such a bad person that he wont even glance at me. Does he not see how much I love him or how I would die for him? I don't even think he sees me as his teammate. Am I really a nuisance to him and everybody else? Why am I so wea.._

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she couldn't see where she was going.

Somehow she had run into a hard solid figure which had knocked her down.

She gave'oomph' while the solid figure let out an annoyed grunt. She sat on her knees unable to get up for some reason. Probably cause the lack of strength she had from crying. Her eyes were foggy and cloudy so she couldn't see the person but that didn't matter. All she needed was her ears as he started growling at her.

"Yo, bitch watch where you're going!" she gasped at the guy words he chosen.

"What? What did you say to me?!" she said. Her eyes were becoming clear and so far the only colors she could make out were orange and silver. She heard the guy shuffle as he responded. " You heard me bitch, what're you stupid or something?"

She tried to keep her cool but he was so rude she didn't know what to do. Who the hell does this guy think he is?!! Nobody talks to her that way and walks away unscratched.

He was about to get a piece of her mind. Just as her eyes were no longer cloudy and she could see clearly she stood up and was about to yell at him but she had to stop short as she gasped at him.

Before her stood one of the most gorgeous creatures she has ever seen. He was about 5'11 and had a beautiful face. His hair was the color of an orange and his eyes were sexy silver with gray streaks in it. High cheek bones and long straight nose that wasn't too big or to small. He was wearing long black baggy sweats and a white button up shirt. The first three top buttons were undone giving the view of his absolutely perfect six-pack. The outfit was casual but on him it was godly looking. He looked at the age of 15.

She couldn't help but look at the man in front of her. He was even hotter than her Sasuke-kun. **_Way hotter than our Sasuke-kun_** inner Sakura screamed. _Hey were did you come from? You have been quiet all day till now.** Please I can come out when ever I want to besides look at this hottie in front of us can you say yummy!** You are such a pervert. I don't know how you are me. **Yeah right well I am you which makes you a perv to…Hahaha oh guess what he's staring.** What?!!_

He was staring. Right at her and he was smirking almost like mocking her. She started blushing a little but not before glaring. _What an ass! He totally is an asshole.** A hot asshole.**_ His smirk widen a little more before speaking.

"See something you like or would you care to share what's on your mind at the moment?" She let another gasp out. How did he know? Could he read minds? _No that's stupid Sakura don't kid yourself you're probably being read like a open book that's all._

_**If he is the one doing the page flipping than I do not mind.** Stop thinking like that we don't even know him and your already drooling over him. What about Sasuke-kun huh?_

_What about him?** What about him sure he's hot but not like this besides when has Sasuke ever given us the time of the day huh?** He well...just doesn't know how to tell us his feelings that's all.** Cha whatever believe what you want just don't forget to keep your eyes on the prize!**_

She shook her head she really needed to get herself checked one of these days and find out where 'inner Sakura' really came from. But right now she had to deal with this guy.

"I'm sorry I ran into you I wasn't watching where I was going and so…" he cut her off.

"Feh you expect me to believe that? Your not sorry so don't lye you stupid bitch" She looked at him and hissed out "Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are calling me a stupid bitch you don't even know me you asshole!!!" "Don't yell at me bitch, you don't know me either" "Well I don't have to know you to know you're a asshole" "Fine you stupid bitch if I'm an asshole you're an whore!" "What! I am not a whore! You…you…you…ugh! What's your problem anyway?!! I don't even know you and you're yelling at me you fucking cretin. Who the hell are you? You asshole! You fuc…"

She let out a gasp as she found herself pinned to the wall with the guy roughly pushing his body against hers. Both her arms were above her head as the guy had a grasp on them with one of his hands. His other free hand was next to her head and in her hair.

She was staring into his eyes as he leaned closer into her. He buried his face into her hair as his hand left the side of her head to caress her cheek. He simply stroke back and forth between her cheek and neck while he seemed to inhale the scent of her hair. This went on for several minutes. Sakura couldn't do anything but let it happen. He was to strong and she was too weak. No she was unable to do anything as long as her hands were captured and he was standing between her legs.

She should be able to scream though right? She wasn't to far away from her teammates. They'll come and save her right? It was simply they would come and beat this guy up and than they would all go for ramen. Such a simple plan. So simple. But if it was so simple than why couldn't she just scream? She didn't understand what was holding her back. Surly it wasn't him as he wasn't even covering her mouth so what was she doing. Was she going to let this man rape her? _No of course not I got to do something_ she thought.

But so far nothing has been done. She just couldn't seem to do something. _Why? Why am I letting him do this?** Because he's not going to rape us.**_ The voice came out so nonchalant she actually flinched a little. If he wasn't going to rape her than what was he doing?

As if reading her thoughts he whispered something in her ear.

"You have a dirty mouth you know? You should be more careful what you say to people" he moved his lips to her ear: his breath was hot and moist and he panted his next words out. "Some people might not be nice.

They might try to kill you for saying those nasty vulgar words to them like you did to me." he moved his lips away from her ear and began rubbing his cheek against hers as he continued "Fortunate for you, you met me instead. And…." he took his free hand and put it behind the back of her head as he grabbed her hair to keep her in place "Unfortunately you met me instead" Before she could even understand his words completely his lips slipped over onto hers. He kept her head in place as he bruised her lips with his.

She was to shock to do anything. Why was this happening? Where were the people on this street? Why was this guy **_hot guy _**kissing her? Why didn't she stop it? But most importantly why was she responding back now??!!

It was true. She was kissing him back and the only reply she got was the feel of a smirk form on his lips. She moaned in his mouth when he started nibbling on her bottom lip.

Before it could go any farther though he suddenly stopped and licked her lips before letting her go and dropping her on the ground. She sat on her knees once again dazed and confused. When she looked up she saw him walking away. Before rounding a corner he stopped turned around to make eye contact with her and lick his lips as if savoring her taste. He smirked at her and said the nicest thing he has ever said so far.

"By the way my name is Kino, Cross Kino. And it was a pleasure meeting you 'Pinky'.

I hope to see you again soon!"

And with that he left. He left leaving her there on the ground totally dazed. It took her a few moments to put everything together to what just happened. She felt angry at the same time flustered. She stood up and began walking home. The only thought that seemed to be going on through her head was one

_I, Haruno Sakura, 12 years old, just kissed a totally hot, 15 year old._

She didn't even notice for the first time in a long time she hadn't even thought about her Sasuke-kun…..

**Well there's chapter three. Once again sorry it took so long to write it. School has been murder as of lately. Please don't forget to review okay and keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto…what a shame. If I did Sakura would so be the star of the show and she would kick Sasuke's ass.**

* * *

She stretched as she let out a big lazy yawn. Rubbing her eyes trying to get the sunlight away from them she glanced at the clock.

9:45 am

"Shitttt!!!!!" she hissed. She tried getting out of bed but she was caught and trapped in the covers. "Agh! Stupid covers let me out. I'm late; I'm late and you are so stupid!!!"

She struggled until she landed on the floor. "Dammit oww man what the hell?!" She

crawled all the way to the door and opened it. She stood up and ran to the bathroom, running past a tall skinny redheaded woman. The woman grabbed her by the arm, forcing Sakura to stop midway. "Sakura" came out a dark and loud voice.

She winced and turned to look at the woman. "Yes mother?" Her mother eyed her wearily "Why are you still here?" "Uh well you see…umm…I eh woke and I'm running umm late so I need to take a shower"

"You're late so just go! You don't need to take a shower!" "But mom, I gotta put on my makeup and brush my teeth!" "You don't need makeup; just leave" She gasped at her mother. No makeup? What? Was she crazy?

**Of course we need makeup! We need to impress Sasuke-kun.** Inner Sakura screamed. _We? Since when is there a we? I'm one person you know_! **Yeah yeah whatever you know she is staring at us again.** _What?_ Done with her inner conversation she observed that indeed her mother was staring no glaring at her. "I got to run mom. Bye!" She wrenched her arm back and walked away. She was almost around the corner when… "Sakura…" Stopping she let her mother finish only to hear her turn around and walk away.

She sighed thinking she was home free till her mother talked again her

"Please. Please Stop……. Please stop talking to her."

Sakura sighed again "Yes mother" she whispered. She turned the corner and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She was hoping she would make it before her sensei and prayed that he got lost on the road of life again.

Twenty minutes later Sakura was out the door, running towards the bridge. She wear her usual outfit except the red snickers she was wearing. She could not find her sandals anywhere. "Man my feet feel so weird" She panted. Just when she rounded a corner, the bridge was right around this corner, she ran into a hard solid object.

As she fell backwards she grabbed the object realizing the object had a shirt on down with her. They both landed with a grunt and a curse.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes, accidentally closing them from the impact of the fall, was a pair of glowing silver eyes heatedly gazing at her.

"Y…yo..you!" she stuttered. His eyes widen a fraction before he responded "Hn. Longtime no see Pinky." He rolled her hips against his waiting for her response. She blushed and let out a little moan. He smirked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

He removed himself from her than offered his hand to her which she took. When standing straight up she looked for any injuries. _Not even an scratch_. Inner Sakura smirked. **To bad, we could have made him carry us home and let him have his way with us.** _You are so perverted agh I would, could never do that._ **And why not?** _Well…_

"Hey." He interrupted her little inner gathering. "Yes?" He shifted to one leg to the other before asking "Are you hurt?" Although inner Sakura was screaming **YES** over and over again Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm fine!" **Loser.** _Shut Up!!_ **Coward your suppose to say yes.** _And why's that?_ **Cause that's what your suppose to do! God you can be such a dumbass! **_Why I ought a…_

"So you sure you're not?" He asked again. "Yes I'm sure" ignoring Inner Sakura's ranting. For a moment he said nothing then his lips twisted into a smirk. "To bad" "What's to bad" To bad you're not hurt" "Why's that?" "Cause than I would have gotten to carry you home just to have my way with you."

There was a moment of complete silence where Sakura did not move, think, or breathe. All she did was let the words slowly sink in. Then all of a sudden **YES THAT'S MY MAN!!! I told you see I told you he is so damn hott!!! **

She could do nothing except blush really hard and glare at the man in front of her. "Cha! Like I would ever let the likes of you touch me!" she hissed out. Once again she found her back pressed against the wall with his body grinding against hers. Deja'vu (bad sp)

Both her hands were trapped over her head with his head dipped next to her ear. "Likes of me, huh? Well I do believe I have already touched you Pinky" he teased/hissed out.

His touch was so rough yet gentle that she couldn't help but shiver. How annoying. "Let me go." she cried. He smirked into her ear before biting and licking the earlobe.

She groaned from the sensation of him kissing it. His lips traveled downwards until his head was between the valley of her breasts. She gasped as she felt him lick and nip between. Heat was building up in the bottom of her stomach. His lips didn't even leave the valley as he spoke. "Pinky?" She whimpered a yes. "How old are you?"

There was a pregnant pause before she answered "12"

She felt him sigh. "I see. Ok. I understand." He kissed his way up to her lips before giving them a little peck than let her go. She blushed then whispered out a "pervert" which he only smirked at. For some odd reason she couldn't slap him or yell at him. Plus she swore his cheeks were a little pink. To break the silence he began "So…so Pinky..." "Sakura." "What?"

She sighed. "My name is Sakura. Not Pinky, **SA. KU. RA**" she sounded out each syllable as he smirked. "Okay Sa.Ku.Ra. Why were you running and where to?" Her eyes widen she had completely forgotten about her team. "OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled He jumped a little from her sudden outburst. She looked to her left in the direction of the bridge. "I'm late. I'm so late and he's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me and it's your entire fault! It's your entire fault and I'm late!!"

"Calm down Pinky just calm down" he squeezed her shoulder for reassurance which surprisingly did. He looked into her eyes asking her to explain which she did. She talked about team seven and how she was late. When she mentioned Kakashi the older boy gave her a funny look. "What, you know him?" He rolled his eyes "The famous copy-nin? Yeah I know him. Damn do I know him. A little to well." he sneered out.

"Well I need to get going." She started walking away when he grabbed her arm. "I'll walk with you" She blushed and shook her head "its okay I'll be fine by my…" He cut her off with a kiss. "I'll go" he mumbled on her lips. She nodded and he pulled away.

They began walking side by side towards the bridge. She sighed to herself.

_What is wrong with me? _She thought. She glanced at the boy to her right.

_He's what's wrong. Cha Stupid_ **sexy god!** _Why do you have to be_ **so damn hot** Kino?

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter sorry it took so long I had school and I didn't have any time what so ever but now I got a whole summer to do nothing but write. Read and Review please!!!! Till next time**

**Ja **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I have been gone but I'm always grounded from the internet all the time and plus I wrote most of this story down in a notebook which took me forever to find. Once again sorry to all of the readers and I will try my best not to get grounded anymore so I can update.**

**I don't own Naruto sadly….**

* * *

As they approach the bridge they saw her teammates yelling and no sensei present.

_Thank god_. _**Yeah thank god…thank god for this hottie next to us!**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She REALLY needed to get herself checked one day.

"Where is she?! This is not normal for Sakura-chan to be this late. I mean she is usually here before me…ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME TEME!!!!!!" "Hn, dobe"

She could hear Naruto's voice (Who wouldn't really? It's so damn loud!) and Sasuke's usual answer. He didn't really seem to care too much that she was missing and it hurt her.

_Dumb Sakura of course he doesn't care. I mean how could anybody care about somebody as worthless like me?_ _**Cha, will you get over the pity party and stop thinking about Sasuke already? Listen to me…You are not worthless okay? Because if you're worthless than that makes me worthless because I'm you and we are NOT WORTHLESS OKAY!!!!**_ She flinched as the last part was screamed into her head. She could feel a migraine coming on and she didn't like it.

_Will you shut up! I'm getting a headache from you_. Inner Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes but stayed silent afterwards. Sakura looked at her teammates than to Kino only to find him staring at her intently.

"Yes?" She asked.

He smiled "Talking to yourself inside your head is the first sign of insanity you know?"

"Really? Hmm I guess I'm insane than…wait how did you know I was talking to myself?" He smirked and said "Lucky guess" She shrugged it off not really caring to much.

"Oww…TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Turning her eyes to Naruto she saw him clutching his head with his hands muttering cuss words at Sasuke. Sasuke glared heatedly towards him. "Hn…you're to loud baka" She couldn't help but giggle which caught her teammate's attention.

Naruto broke out into a grin while Sasuke just glared. Bastard… Outer Sakura silently agreed.

"Sakura-chan where have you been? Are you okay? Why are you late? Are you hur…" "Annoying much?" Kino's voice interrupted. Turning their attention away from Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto saw an older boy. But what Naruto saw and what Sasuke saw where two different things. One saw a powerful, murderous dark aura. The other saw….

"Why are you standing so close to Sakura and who the hell are you?" Naruto screeched.

Kino smirked. "It's rude to ask for one's name before giving your own." Three pair of eyes widen as they recalled their raven hair teammate once saying that to Neji.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kino at the older boy. "Great another damn Sasuke! What's you're name bigger Sasuke?"

_**Ha ha that was actually funny**_. inner Sakura laughed. _Yeah bigger Sasuke! So funny can't help but giggle. Naruto said something funny for once._ _**Yeah**_ _**look at Sasuke-kun's face. It's priceless. He looks so mad. If looks could kill…hahaha!!!**_

"Sakura"

She turned to look at the Uchiha survivor. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" She said giggling. Her face was all red and she was biting her lip. Something flickered in her eyes that made him intake a sharp breathe.

_Is she blushing? Again? How annoying_. He thought. Of course only two people new the truth behind her red face and one of them was smirking right at her.

Sasuke sighed "You're late. You're lucky you got here before Kakashi or else.." "Or else what" Kino inquired glaring at the boy. Sasuke's only response was to glare back.

"I was talking to her, not you. It is none of you're concern." Kino frowned "It is me concern" "Really how do figure that?" "Because she's my concern you little punk! Got anything else to say chicken ass?" "Chicken ass?" Naruto asked.

"Yeak this kid's hair looks like the back of a chicken." He responded. Sakura giggled while Sasuke glared at her only to activate Sharingan to turn his attention to Kino.

"Hn. It's better than being a fucking carrot top." "Carrot top? Is that best you got you second rate ninja?"

"Bastard!"

"Dipshit!"

"Asshole!!"

"Wanna be EMO!!!"

"PANSY!!"

"COCKSUCKER!!!!"

Gasp!!!!

Sasuke's and Naruto's mouths was wide open. Sakura on the other hand was having an hard time thinking. _Did he just…__**Yep he did.**_ _But he insulted…__**Yeah Sasuke-kun**__. and I'm not..__**Mad? Nope.**_ _Then what am I?_ _**Hmmm I guess I would have to say with all my twelve years of being in this body and experiencing all of your emotions I conclude that WE find this whole situation…funny. **__Funny?_ _**Yep funny! **__Oh. So what am I suppose to do now?_ _**My dear you do what you always do when you find something funny.**_ _And that is…._

_**Laugh**_.

And so she did.

She laughed. She laughed and didn't giggle. She laughed in front of her teammates. She laughed at her teammates. She laughed at Sasuke's pissed off face even when he told her to stop. She laughed at Naruto's surprise face and even laughed harder when Sasuke glared at her and Naruto started laughing too. She laughed at Kino's triumph smirk.

She laughed so hard she was crying. She laughed at the whole situation.

She just laughed. For the first time in years she really laughed and meant it. There was no fakeness or sadness in her voice for once. For once in her life she felt content. She felt good. She felt complete. But most of all she felt….

…_.real…._

"Oh my god…that was so… fun..ny. Your face was ….so priceless." she said to Sasuke in pants.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme you got sold!!!!" Naruto joined in by her side. Sasuke's face was the color of Sakura's dress. From embarrassment or anger they didn't know. He was shaking. His head was looking down, his bangs covering his face and keeping the world from seeing his eyes.

"Sasuke…kun" she hesitated on the kun part for some odd reason. She received no reply.

"Sasuke-kun?" She tried again her voice holding concern. He flinched as she said his name the second time. _One more time_ she thought.

"Sasuke-kun are you…okay?" she asked sweetly back to her normal self or at lease the self everybody knows.

This time she got more than a flinch. His body stopped shaking and he straightened his back side up. He seemed to take his sweet time lifting his head up to meet her eyes and when he finally makes contact with hers she could clearly see the anger and danger in them but she also saw a small well hidden emotion he was trying to cover up with the other two. To a normal person they wouldn't be able to see but she could even if he didn't want her to see it she still could.

When she saw the rare emotion from him she immediately she sighed and turned her head to break the contact. She felt like a bitch.

She was a bitch

"Sasuke-teme you don't need to glare at Sakura-chan like that. All she did was laugh geez!"

Naruto always knows how to break the tension doesn't he? Yeah…

"Naruto" She started but didn't finish for a voice interrupted.

"Sakura" She turned to look at the older boy whom she forgotten. "Yes, Kino?"

He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before looking at her, his eyes soften. "I got to go. Mission. See you later alright?" "Hai" He patted her head before giving her a kiss on the cheek surprising all three genins. She blushed, as Naruto glared and Sasuke stayed stoic.

"Be a good girl" He smirked as her blushed widened.

"H..hai" she stuttered.

In a wave of leaves he disappeared, leaving just the three of them alone. Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused expression. "Sakura-chan who was that?"

"My…friend, Kino" They noticed the hesitation in her response.

There was a pregnant pause before Sasuke spoke.

"I'm going home" He declared. "What you can't leave what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. He simply shrugged and did the signature Sasuke stance. Hands in pocket with back arched back. He turned around and walked away. Once gone from their view Naruto started talking to Sakura.

"Man what is his problem? He acts like you did something wrong right Sakura-chan?"

"Maybe I did…" She stated. Naruto looked at her weirdly. "Did you? Sakura-chan did you? I don't think you did. He just has a stick up his ass that's all" He gave her his foolish grin. _**Yeah I agree he's just an asshole…**__Stop_. _**What**__? I said Stop. This is Sasuke-kun were talking about. I need to apologize to him. __**Are you kidding me! Why he's a jerk and he never**_ _SHUT UP!!! This is Sasuke-kun and I love him and I won't allow you to speak so poorly about him when we love him so much so just shut up!!! __**….**__  
_

_Good I'm happy you agree._

_**I never said I agree but whatever, do what you got to do. I know how you really feel.**_ _What do you mean? What are you talking about?_ _**….**_

_Hey are you there?_ _**….**_ _What the hell? You can't just leave and show up when you feel like it!!! _

Silence

_Dammit!!_ She really needed to get herself check about this or she might end up going insane. _**Which you're not already?**_ _Awww stop doing that!!!_ _**Whatever…sooner or later you'll grow up and be real.**_ _I am already grown up and wait what be real? Stop talking in riddles dammit and tell me already._ _**…..**_ _Fine be that way!!!!_

She looked at Naruto to see him talking about ramen or something like that.

"So you see it wasn't a bowl of ramen chasing me at all it was dirty water after all, it was a really weird dream Sakura-chan" She sweat dropped.

"Naruto I'm gonna leav…" poof Right on time Go away!

"Yo" "YOU"RE LATE" they screamed. "Sorry well you see I got lost on the.." "STOP LYING"

Kakashi sighed. "Well look the mission was cancelled for today and tomorrow so you can go home and enjoy an break."

"Yes a break you're the greatest Sensei" "Yeah that's really nice of but how long have you known this exactly?"

"Um heehee well since last night?"

"WHAT!!!" "I woke up and didn't get any breakfast" "I didn't have enough time to put makeup on" "I could of trained last night" "I would of stayed in bed" "Sasuke-teme wouldn't of hit me" "Sasuke-kun wouldn't of got mad at me"

"Talking about Sasuke, where is he" Kakashi interrupted. Sakura sighed and turned away. "I'm going home, Naruto explain for me okay. Bye."

"Hai Sakura-chan. So where to begin okay lets start with….."

Sakura walked away from them and began to walk towards her destination. Since his house was on the other side of the village it would take awhile.

She sighed what the hell was wrong with her lately? She wasn't acting like her self at all.

_Sasuke… I wonder if I really saw what I thought I did. Maybe I was looking into it to much. I mean there is no way I really hurt him did I?_

She remembered when their eyes made contact for the first time and almost cried.

_I'm a bitch! I really am…_

_This time she got more than a flinch. His body stopped shaking and he straightened his back side up. He seemed to take his sweet time lifting his head up to meet her eyes and when he finally makes contact with hers she could clearly see the anger and danger in them but she also saw a small well hidden emotion he was trying to cover up with the other two. To a normal person they wouldn't be able to see but she could even if he didn't want her to see it she still could._

_When she saw the rare emotion from him she immediately she sighed and turned her head to break the contact._

That rare emotion he showed her was enough to kill her. I mean it's not everyday an Uchiha shows that kind of weakness, none the less Sasuke.

_I'm a selfish horrible bitch!_ Because no matter how much he would of liked to decline what he showed and what she saw she knew the truth. Uchiha Sasuke had felt…

* * *

**So sorry it took so long again. I will try my best to update for now on. And I know Sakura seems a little confusing but let's just say she's going through some changes which are causing her to act like this. You know teenage changes. As for Sasuke well I plan on showing his POV next chapter on what happened today to explain his thoughts on what was going on. Till then,**

**Read and review. Thank you…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up! I Don't own Naruto cause if I did there would be a lot of changes…But not to many.**

* * *

Betrayed… 

That's what Sasuke felt right now. Betrayed by Sakura he kept thinking. He didn't understand why he was so mad but he knew he was and so did Sakura.

As he walked in his room he slammed his ninja equipment on the ground, stripped down to nothing except boxers and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, he turned on the shower and stepped in letting the freezing water cool him down.

_Shit its fucking cold._ The water stayed cold for about one minute before actually warming up. Sasuke closed his eyes rethinking everything that just happened.

She, Sakura, had actually laughed at him. Laughed at HIM. What the fuck!! That was never supposed to happen. Why did she laugh? What right did she have to laugh? She shouldn't be laughing at him; he should be laughing at her. She was the weak one, the pathetic one, the annoying one….

So why was he in the shower thinking about her?

He let out a 'cha' and rinsed off the soap from his body. He wasn't thinking about her, no he was simply mustering all the things that had happened today that's all. He didn't care about her or what she does; he just wants her to know her place. She was not aloud to laugh or tease him until she's stronger or equal to him.

_Which will never happen_. He chuckled maliciously.

But still something did not feel right. A feeling of wary swept through him. This guy named Kyo...Hino or Kino, whatever it was, seemed fishy. He had stood next to Sakura like they were old friends or something. Sasuke had never seen the guy around the village before and surely Sakura would have mentioned him to Sasuke. She was always trying to tell him things about herself which he didn't care to listen. Why should he? It's not like she's going to be a part of his life anyway…

Sasuke was not naïve he knew he was good-looking and that most girls drool when he walks by. He just didn't care. None of them were strong enough to help him revive his clan. They were weak; fan girls. And Sakura was one of them.

So that's why Sasuke doesn't pay attention to her. She was his teammate, nothing more or less.

He sighed as he got ready for bed, it was late and he had already done everything he was to do before tomorrow. Kakashi had mentioned a surprise for team seven tomorrow and he was curious.

As he drifted off to sleep his last though was of his annoying, weak pathetic pink-haired teammate named cherry blossoms.

What he didn't realize he had spent most of the afternoon and evening thinking about her laughter.

Not the fake one she usually did…

Sakura sighed. _What am I doing here? __**Well I have no clue but it's late, cold and way past our bedtime**_inner Sakura retorted.

_I know that man you're so annoying. __**Shut up I'm not the one standing outside his house this late at night.**__ I know but…_

_**But nothing I'm cold and I want to go home or at least inside. So just go fricken knock already.**_

_I can't. __**Why not?**__ What if he is mad at me? __**So? You already know he is, just go apologies he can't hate you anymore than he already does.**_

She winced at her inner's answer; true he can't hate her anymore he already does, can he?

She mumbled a cuss word and licked her lips. _Here goes nothing_. As she was about to knock on the door, it immediately swung open to reveal a boy in black pajamas.

"Sakura"

She stiffened at the cold husk voice that had said her name. She gulped and adverted eyes with him.

"…What do you want?"

More coldness filled the air. The atmosphere quickly changed to a cold feeling to something heavy and menacing. She had to leave. She should have not come. She wasn't welcomed. He hated her. He still hated her. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

She was a nuisance still and he still hated her_**. Can you blame him?**_

She choked out an silent sob and whispered "I'm sorry"

Unfortunately he heard her and he flinched. The air seemed to soften and danger was no longer a feeling. It stayed silent for a little bit until…

"Sakura…"

He whispered, his voice begging her to look at him. Which she did.

When she saw his face she gasped, the lips were open almost like he wanted to say something. His cheeks were pale almost like he hadn't seen the sun for so long _**Probably hasn't**_ inner Sakura stated. But what caught her most were his eyes. So soft and full of sadness, regret and above all else need. He needed her… just like back than when she needed him. But now the only difference was she couldn't be there for him…

So she ran.

and never looked back. Not even when he yelled her name repeatedly or begs her to come back…

She ran all the way home, where she somehow avoided her parents and locked herself in the bathroom, in the shower and sat with her legs tightly to her chest and her head on her knees.

Her long pink covered most of her top body as the water sprayed all over.

She cried. She cried and cried silently as she kept mumbling "Sorry" over and over again. Before falling asleep all she remembered was his image and that face.

"….I'm Sorry…."

Brother….

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for being gone for so long.Everything will be explained sooner or later and there will be amny twists. Just to let everybody know they have not gone into the Forest of death yet but they will most likely next chapter. **

**Well until than bye bye. **

**Read and review please!!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm grounded from the internet but not the computer and thought well hey I just right some of the story.**

**I don't own Naruto or any characters but my own.**

"Chunin Exams?"

"Yes…Chunin Exams Naruto." Sakura sighed. She had been telling him all morning what they were about since Kakashi-sensei had mentioned them earlier today.

He just handed them the paper and said to decide they would want to take it or not.

Of course Sasuke and Naruto were ready but Sakura doubted herself when it came to her strength. _Why bother I'm the weakest link in team seven. Sasuke said so himself._

Once again she had asked him if he wanted to train with her and once again he turned her down but today he was even nastier about it.

"You're abilities are lower than Naruto" is what he had told her. She winced at the memory and sighed. _**What a jerk! What do you see in that kid anyway? Cause it defiantly isn't his heart; if he has one…**_ _Shut up!!! Sasuke is just misunderstood that's all. He needs someone to love him and show that they care._

_**Hmm… out of curiosity would that somebody be you?**_ Sakura blushed. _Well..uh.. I mean no it doesn't have to be but it could be you know…_ Inner Sakura smirked _**Sure…It could be. **__Oh blow it out you're a_ "Sakura?"

"Huh?" _**Intelligent answer.**_ _Growl…_

"Ano ano are you okay?" Naruto asked with a look of concern. He seemed a little puzzled.

"I'm fine Naruto stop worrying." she answered as calm as she could. Unfortunately she had hissed it out. He took a few steps back to reveal here kids behind him.

_Where the hell did they come from?_ Snort Oh…_** since Sasuke left dope.**_ _Did you just call me a dope?!!!!_ _**Yes**_. _I'm gonna…_

"Hey boss she you're girlfriend?" one of the kids in a scarf asked. She hadn't paid attention to what their names were when Naruto introduce themselves. Naruto snickered "Well yes she is crazy about me you see. I'm the love of her life and…. **"BULLSHIT!!!"**

She hit him over the head and walked away.

"Oh!!! Boss is you okay? Don't worry about it; she's ugly anyway." the kid in the scarf yelled. Flinch.

Twitch

Growl.

_WHAT DID HE SAY!!!!_ _**Ano oi calm down**_ _HE IS DEAD!!!_ _**Oh shit…**_

Naruto gulped and started running with the kid screaming "Sorry" over and over again as Sakura chased both of them around the corner only to run into a guy with paint on his face and a girl in pigtails.

* * *

"You're embarrassment to our village." the red head boy said towards his teammates.

After Sasuke had showed up to stop cat boy from hitting the little kid for running into him this guy showed up. To say this guy was scary was an understatement. He was terrifying. His presence screamed dangerous. Sakura couldn't help but be petrified by him. She was almost shaking if it wasn't for the fact she was trying to look cool in front of Sasuke which was poorly failing considering he was shaking a little too.

"I'm sorry my teammates our idiots please forgive them." Sakura flinched; even his voice sent shivers down her spine.

As he turned around to walk away Sakura let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey!" _Oh god_

"Red head kid" _Stop just shut up. Let him leave please just let him go!_

"What's you're name?" _No…don't turn around. Ignore him ignore him._

But he didn't he turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Sasuke.

"My name is Gaara. I'm interested about you too."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" "I see and you?" His eyes were looking at the fence post now and they all followed his eyes to a figure.

The figure laughed. His wild orange hair dancing in his face while his striking silver eyes stared at Gaara with amusement. He was wearing his usual black sweat pants that hung dangerously on his hips and a white wife beater **(is that what they're called?)** instead of the normal button up shirt.

Sakura forgot how to breathe when she saw him. He was just so gorgeous. _**And smexy**_ inner Sakura had to chip in.

"Kino!" Sakura shouted much to Sasuke's dislike. _Bastered_ he thought.

Gaara looked in her direction and she froze up. Her knees would have buckled if Kino hadn't jumped of the fence and landed right next to her. "Sakura" he whispered. She looked at him and saw his eyes telling her its okay. For some odd reason she found herself becoming calmer and collected whenever he was around.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Gaara or Sasuke for the matter. Actually he seemed to glaring at her. _What did I do? Is he mad again__**? Get over it he looks like that all the time.**__ True tru…hey he does not! __**Whatever.**_

"Kino? Hmm…interesting." Gaara stated. He seemed to be looking over Kino if he was much of a threat. Which he was.

"You're Gaara. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cross Kino." He looked Gaara right in the eyes and didn't even flinch. Actually it seemed Gaara was the one doing the flinching. Which made no sense to Sakura since Kino wasn't that dangerous to look at, at all or was he?

Sakura looked at Gaara and saw him panting a little. The look in his eyes made him look unstable and…afraid. _What's wrong with him? Just a moment ago he was all big and bad, now look at him. __**Geez he's acting the way he's feeling: terrified.**__ Hmm why? __**Well I don't know take a look around everybody is acting like that.**__ Huh?_

True enough everybody held some kind of fear in their eyes even Sasuke but the question was why? When she looked at Kino she gasped.

He was smiling.

And not just one of those 'hello, how are you doing?' smiles.

It was a malicious smile. One of those 'I can kill you and there's nothing that can stop me' smile.

Sakura thought she had been afraid when she met Gaara but Kino gives fear a whole new meaning. Right now his whole presence screams deadly. His charka was so dark she could choke on it. How is it she had never noticed till now…_**You did notice dumbass you were just to busy kissing remember? **__Oh yeah._

Strangely even though everybody else was scared she felt calm and safe. Almost like his aura was warped around her like a warm blanket trying to keep her safe. _How weird. I feel like this has happened before…__** Maybe it has. **__What do you mean?__** ….**_ inner Sakura didn't respond.

"As much as I would enjoy standing here all day with you people I had come here for a reason." Kino's voice was full of amusement. He turned his head to her direction. His eyes softened and the menacing threat was gone. Everybody stood still on guard almost like waiting for an attack.

But it never came.

"Sakura" his voice was so soft now you would not believe just a few moments ago he was giving off an aura like that.

"H..hai?" she answered hesitantly. He let out a sigh. It stayed silent for a moment until he spoke again.

"Let's go for a walk."

It wasn't a request but a statement of what their going to do. As he turned around to start walking in the direction she had chased Naruto from, he glanced back at her waiting for her to come.

She looked over to see Gaara and his teammates gone and her teammates still there including the kids. The kids were fine and so was Naruto. They pretty much had no idea where the charka had come from but only knew it was there. As for Sasuke…

When she looked at him he was staring at her. Heatedly. It wasn't a glare but more of a warning, telling her not to go with Kino. She supposes she should of cared and told Kino no.

Yet she didn't.

When she took a step forward Sasuke's warning look turned into a slight glare.

Another step turned that slight glare to a 'you're annoying glare.'

Two more steps caused him to speak her name.

"Sakura." another step "Sakura" but a little but louder. Three more steps "Sakura!" almost yelling and a nasty glare he sent her. She was only five more steps away from Kino.

Two more steps.

Naruto was gone and so were the kids. Probably playing ninja's. They didn't see Sasuke acting or hear him almost yelling at her like this. She supposes she should turn around and be like "Yes Sasuke-kun?" in a very sweet voice but she was having too much fun with him.

Yes it was true. Every step she takes is just to see his reaction and to her it was almost a like game.

Cat and mouse game.

Yes except which one is the cat and which is the mouse?

Another step. "SAKURA!" he was hissing her name now like he was demanding her to listen.

_**Isn't going to happen Sasuke.**_

Another step. Just one more to go. This time though he took a step forward like he was actually going to stop her "Sakura…"

"…let's go train."

That made her stop a second and she almost turned around and said yes.

Almost being the key word.

She took that last step. Now she was side by side with Kino. She heard Sasuke gasp surprised she actually took that last step. She turned around to see him looking at her with an emotion she hadn't seen on him before. Maybe if she looked harder and waited longer she would found out what it was but she didn't. She looked him straight in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm walking home with Kino. See you tomorrow Sasuke."

**Well that's the end of this chapter tell me what you think. It would sure help a lot. I finally decided Sakura can see how dangerous Kino really is in this chapter and I wanted her to stop calling Sasuke, Sasuke-kun by the end of this chapter too. Major turning point in this chapter. So letting you know things will be different in my story. I'm so proud of Sakura she actually walked away from Sasuke. Well next chapter will be in Sasuke's point of view.**

**Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm so late about updating… I'm still grounded so I had to sneak this when I got the chance.**

* * *

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

Kino sighed and stops walking. After had walking for about two blocks and staying silent, Sakura was getting inpatient.

"I heard you were taking the Chunins exams."

She tensed. "Well it hasn't been decided but I thought about it why?"

"It will be hard and dangerous. People die in these exams." "I know… do you think I shouldn't do it?" "Do you want to?" "I…don't know. I don't know if I am strong enough."

It was silent again not a sound being made from any one. Sakura kept her eyes on the ground as Kino stared straight ahead. It was eerie silence. Very awkward.

_**Good job Sakura make your self look weak in front of the sexy god**_. _Shut up!_

"Are you ready?"

She looked up at him to see him staring at nothing intensely.

"Huh?" He turned his intense look to her.

"Are you ready?" "Umm for what?" "The exams. Are you ready?"

"I don't understand."

"What I mean is… do you think you're ready. Are you ready to face the danger and you're fears to become stronger?" she stayed silent for a minute until she responded.

"I don't know" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"For a shinobi you sure don't know a lot." She glared at him. "Yes I do! I know all the rules and have memorized everything to know what it takes to be one!!!!"

"To be a shinobi it takes more than knowing the rules and being smart! You have to be strong and you have to have the will power to want to become stronger!" he was almost yelling at her by now and he seemed angry.

"Are you saying I don't have the power to become stronger?" They both were angry now and yelling.

"No you have the power alright you just don't have THE WILL!!!"

"WHAT?!!"

"You heard me. You don't have the want or the will to become stronger"

"I do too..."

"No you don't because if you did you would stop trying to get Sasuke to save you all the time!"

"I do not try to get Sasuke to save me all the time! He just does it on his own!"

"Well maybe he wouldn't have to do it if he didn't think you can protect yourself!!"

"I don't need him to protect me!! I don't him and I don't need you. I can protect myself!!!"

"Oh really?" he was smirking by now.

"REALLY!!"

"Well fine than prove it." "I will!!" "But how are you going to prove it?"

She stayed silent before glaring at him a dangerous, wild glare.

"BY TAKING THE CHUNINS EXAM!!!!"

"Oh really?" "Yeah really and I am going to take it and kick some ass!!"

"Well that's nice to hear." He grinned at her. She stopped seething and looked at him for a second before forming her mouth into an "O" shape.

"You tricked me."

"Hn."

She narrowed her eyes again.

"I don't like you…"

He chuckled. "That's because you love me."

"You are so conceded."

"Just confident, love, just confident."

She blushed at the nickname.

"Whatever."

"Hey KINOOOOOOOO!!!!" A loud voice screamed. When Sakura turned around to the owner of the voice she was surprised to see a boy around Kino's age running to them.

She heard Kino sigh and mumble a curse.

"Kino!!!" The boy jumped right on Kino giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I miss you babe where have you been? Why haven't you called? I was so worried. I thought something had happen. Why aren't you…?" "Umm…"

Sakura interrupted the boy by accident. She was so astonished by what had just happen she had let a sound escape from her throat. _Did he just call Kino_**…? Babe?**

The boy jumped off Kino and gave Sakura a grin. "Well hello there cutie my name is Hikaru and you are?"

"Oh" Sakura blushed than answered. "My name is Sakura."

He smiled even bigger and gently kissed her hand. "What a pleasure to meet you cherry blossom."

For some odd reason Sakura found herself liking this boy, and smiled back with no blush this time.

"The pleasure is all mine radiance."

"Excuse me once you're done flirting over there it would be nice to know what you want, Hikaru."

Kino said in a annoyed voice.

"Oh yes sorry babe didn't mean to ignore you over there" Hikaru answered while winking at Sakura, who was laughing.

When Hikaru started talking to Kino, Sakura couldn't help but take in his features.

He was very good-looking young man. His hair was a light gold color with what looked like dark reds highlights. His eyes were purple which stood out even more with his black eye liner on. He wore a silver shirt that had green writings on it saying "You want a piece of me?" , baggy dark green pants with silver chains hanging down and black ninja sneakers to complete his outfit.

Over all he was the kind of boy a twelve year old girl's parents would not want around their daughter. And yet Sakura found herself drawn to this boy. Not like a physical attraction but more like a… friend figure.

"So where have you been lately?" Hikaru asked Kino. It was obvious they were good friends by the way they talked to each other and the level of trust in the air.

"I have been hanging out." Kino lazily answered back. They were walking towards Sakura now.

"With whom?"

Kino smirked.

"With her" Kino directed his head to Sakura. Hikaru seemed stunned than smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

Hikaru looked at Sakura than back to Kino. "I like her. She seems like she could be one of us."

Kino tensed. "Hikaru"

"Yeah?"

"She is one of us."

Hikaru stopped walking. "What do you mean? How can that be…?"

"Her brother."

"Oh?" Hikaru asked looking confused until it hit him. "OH!!!! That's HIS sister!"

Kino nodded.

"Wow so like she really is one of us in a way already right?"

He nodded again.

Hikaru smiled. "Well that's cool." They both walked over to Sakura. She smiled at them.

"So Sakura…"

"So Hikaru…" Sakura responded back with a smirk.

Hikaru smiled before asking her a question.

"You want to meet our friends?"

**

* * *

Okay I am so sorry for not updating but I will try more okay? I know I said last chapter I was going to do Sasuke's point of view but I couldn't help myself. I just had to put Hikaru in there. He plays a big part in the story too well a lot more characters are to come too. But don't worry this will be Sasuke and Sakura pairing. It will just take some time. But I promise there will be a fluffy moment between them in soon like maybe chapter ten or eleven. Matters on how much of a jerk Sasuke can be until he starts to see a different side to Sakura. **

**By the way things will be a little different from here on out. Stuff that happens in the anime and manga will be out of this world but not too much. **

**Thank you and Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!**

**Bye Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto but Kino and Hikaru are mine! It took me three tries to get this chapter the way I wanted.

* * *

**

"_I'm walking home with Kino. See you tomorrow Sasuke." _

When those words had left her mouth something had snapped inside and Sasuke wanted to do nothing but go straight home and destroy anything he could put his hands on. He was so pissed off right that he never wanted to Sakura again. His mind kept telling him that was impossible though considering she was his teammate after all.

But for some reason even though he wanted to go home and didn't want to see Sakura at the moment, his body hadn't listened.

Instead, he did quite the opposite: he followed her.

_Damn it! What the hell is she doing?_ Thought Sasuke.

He followed and listened to Sakura's and that bastered's, Kino, conversation. He was only doing this because he was gathering information about Kino and not because he was angry and wanted to keep an eye on Sakura. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

As they argued and screamed at each other he watch silently wondering if they noticed the people who walked by gave them funny looks.

Sakura looked pretty angry, which means any time now fist will be flying. When she was angry she always end up punching the closest thing to her. _Or person_ he thought wickedly, thinking of all the times she had hit Naruto.

He wondered if this guy would take the hit or would he hit back? He had gut feeling it was the latter one most likely. If that bastered did actually hit Sakura he would have to intervene, seeing how his mother taught him to never hit a lady.

He clenched his fist letting his past haunt him.

"Kinooooooooo!"

He snapped his attention to the owner of the voice realizing his mind had wondered off. He looked down to Sakura only to see she was smiling…

…and no longer fighting?

_What did I miss? _

He turned his attention once again to the owner of the screaming voice; his eyes widen. It was boy: A fifteen or sixteen year old boy.

But it wasn't his age that caught Sasuke off guard, it was him. This kid screamed **rule breaker** all over. From his hair to his outfit you could tell he was a rebel. He looked like he could be with friends with Naruto.

The weird part about all that he was seeing was he seemed to be real close friends with that bastered.

Actually it looked like him and Sakura were becoming fast friends.

When this 'Hikaru', which the rebel stated his name was, asked Sakura if she was ready to meet more of their friends he could have yelled.

'More friends?' Which means that there are more of these freaks?

_Fuck…_ more people for him to deal with.

Somewhere deep down a little voice was asking why he cared if Sakura started hanging around Kino and his friends but he shoved that voice deep down far away from his mind, assuring himself he was doing these for the sake of the team and the Chunins Exams.

He didn't follow them. He was getting tired from seeing bright colors like pink, orange, and blonde. Instead Sasuke went straight home to take a shower.

When in the shower he leaned his back on the wall letting him lay his head on the wall, exposing his pale neck and chest to the droplets of water coming from the shower head.

For a twelve year old he had a set of abs most males don't get till they're like sixteen or seventeen.

He closed his eyes and let out a small moan as the cool water soothes his aching muscles.

"_Sasuke-kun." _

Opening his eyes, bloodline already activated, he looked around for the owner of voice.

He found no presence of another. Deciding he had imagined it, he closed his eyes again.

"_Sasuke-kun." _

He snapped his eyes open.

Okay he knows he heard it that time. He got out of the shower and scanned his bathroom but couldn't find anyone. He walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist, grabbed a kunai, and then went downstairs. No one was there.

_What the…?! Did I imagine it?_

He leaned his hip against the wall of the kitchen and sighed. He closed his eyes to clear his head.

"_Sasuke-kun, wont you play with me?" a flash of pink and red._

Eyes wide open; Sasuke looked around to see she wasn't there.

Nobody was.

He went to sit down on the couch and still wet from not drying off, sat down on the dry couch. He tried to analyze the situation he was in. He knew nobody was in his house and it was all in his head.

_Okay I close my eyes and I hear a voice and a little flashes but why?_

The best solution he could come with was to close his eyes and see what happens.

Slowly and almost cautiously he closed his eyes and waited.

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing was happening.

…

…

…

…

…

He sighed and let down on the couch getting comfortable enough so the images might appear again.

He closed his eyes again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sasuke-kun, come and play with me please? I'm bored."_

"_Not my problem. Find something to do." He replied. _

_She sighed and ran a hand through her short wavy pink hair. She started playing with her silver highlights and red tips at the bottom of her hair to pass the time. _

_She got bored quickly._

_She looked at him and smirked. _

"_You suck, Uchiha." _

_He glared at her. "Hn"._

"_You could at least try to make a conversation, people might not think you're so damn shy if you actually talked every once in a while!" she said with a blank face; she had gotten really good at not showing her expression's lately. _Probably thanks to Kino _he though furiously. _

_He growled at her. "And maybe people wouldn't think you're so damn annoying if you actually stopped talking every once in a while."_

_She narrowed her eyes and the atmosphere started becoming deadly and thick. Another thing she learned from Kino. She stayed quiet for five seconds almost as if choosing her words carefully. Which she did a fine job of. _

"_Well, sorry for actually having friends who love me and like being around me unlike you, you loser." _

"_I don't like being around you cause you're annoying."_

"_Well I don't like being around you because you got a stick up you're ass."_

"_I don't like you because you're a second rate ninja who doesn't trained hard enough."_

"_I don't like you BECAUSE you think the world owes you something!"_

"_I don't like you at ALL!!!!"_

"_Well I LOATH YOU!!!!!"_

"_BITCH!"_

"_ASS"_

"_Dumb ass!"_

"_Wannabe!"_

"_WHORE!!!!"_

_Gasp_

_Her eyes widen as her mouth gaped open._

"_What, No come back?" he smirked. She glared and took step forward. Her body trembled with anger and her usual big wide eyes were in wolf like. Her green eyes were dangerously changing to silver as the emotion she was feeling danced fiercely in them._

_She smirked as she said her next words carefully. _

"_At least I'm not a…homo."_

_He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "What did you say?" he hissed dangerously._

_She smiled. Oh yeah she was asking for it. "You heard me, you in the closet homo. It's quite obvious you are into men." _

_He chocked on his salvia and bowed his head so she couldn't see his face. A clear sign to stop talking. That didn't stop her though._

"_I mean come on, you have a whole bunch of fan girls who would die to be with you and most of them are cute, but instead you'd rather start a fight with Naruto or any other guy just so you could get them to notice you." Twitch "I mean instead of making out with a girl you rather roll around the floor with a guy" Twitch "and sometimes I think you like it when Naruto touches you" Twitch, Shake "You stare at guys that walk by all the time and even though you say "You're just looking at them to see if they are threat" I think you are really checking them out" TWITCH "You know what else I think you enjoyed that kiss you got from Naruto too and…" "Take it back…" "Huh what you say?"_

_He looked up her and his Sharingan was activated. His eyes were slanted and his breathing was coming out as pants. The atmosphere changed dramatically and suddenly it was hard for Sakura to breathe. He took a step forward and the air around him started to move._

_If this was the old Sakura she probably would of run or apologize for how scared she was._

_But it wasn't. It was the new and improved badass Sakura who didn't stand down or run away from a challenge. So, even as he continued to get closer to her, she stood her ground and didn't move or step back._

_He stopped walking till he was a few inches from her face and stared her down as she did the same or stare him up considering he was a little bit taller than her now…_

"_Take it back" he whispered deadly. _

"_No way in hell homo." she answered back_

_Suddenly he stopped glaring and smiled._

_Oh shit._

_She bit her lip. A smiling Sasuke was an evil Sasuke._

_Before she couldn't even respond she found herself slammed up against something. She closed her eyes and intake a sharp breath. Holy shit it had hurt. She opened her eyes to see to an arm on each side of her head, a body pressed up against, Sasuke's, and she was at least twenty feet from where she had been standing. She tried to move behind her only to realize a wall was there. She groaned._

_She was trapped. _

_She was trapped between a wall and Uchiha Sasuke's body. _

_He buried his head into her neck and nuzzled her. She gasped._

"_Uchiha don't you touch me or I swear to god…" she threatened._

"_Or you'll do what, Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan?" he purred into her neck which caused a vibration in her neck only to make her shiver. She groaned and raised her arm back to punch him only for him to grabbed both wrists and pin her arms above her head. She struggled which caused him to let out a moan. He rolled his hips into her pelvis. She stopped struggling and whimpered. "Sasuke." _

_He smirked against her neck and started kissing her flesh. She didn't move or say anything because she was too stubborn. He didn't like her not responding so he kissed her collarbone then bit down really hard. She cried out in pain and pleasure. Blood dripped down from where he bit her. He licked away the blood and continued to lick all the way up to her ear where he started sucking on the lobe. She whimpered his name over and over again._

"_Sakura" he whispered into her. He smelled her hair. Coconuts and strawberry god he wondered what it would be like to taste her._

"_Sasuke s…stop you …c can't do th… is."_

_She stuttered. _

_He pulled back his head to stare at her. Her face was clear of any breakouts and it looked so soft to touch. Those perfect eyebrows of hers that never seemed to need to get plucked. That cute nose and those big round eyes just made her stand out. Her cheeks always had a hint of red to them only now she was blushing. But what had changed must about her was her forehead. It was no longer big. It was perfect now. But that was not what he was interested in right now._

_He stared at those luscious lips of hers. They were big and pink and they looked so edible. _

"_Sasuke let me go." Now that she was able to clear her head she wanted him off. This wasn't right. He completely ignored her though._

"_You have such a mouth for a little girl. You need to be taught to hold your tongue." _

_She gasped and growled. "Sasuke, you ass let me go!" she was struggling again._

"_But it seems you need some help holding it." _

"_SASUKE!"_

"_Let me help you Sa-ku-ra-chan…" _

_Before she could scream her next words at him, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his mouth on hers pushing his tongue into her already open mouth, bringing her into a fierce battle of domination._

Sasuke jolted awake. He leaned up panting hard and looked around to see where he was. All he saw was what appeared to be his living room.

He realized he was not with Sakura and was on his couch with his towel still on.

He felt hot all over but most of the heat was directed down south which made no sense to him.

He was so confused. Did he just have a dream about Sakura? No he couldn't have. One because she was a teammate and annoying fan girl. Two cause the Sakura in his dream looked nothing like the real Sakura and three he didn't like her like that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

right?

_Damn it_

When he looked up he saw it was dark already. He needed to get up to his room and take another shower.

_Maybe a cold one_.

Where the sudden thought of a cold shower came from he had no idea but it sure sound right for some odd reason…or wrong. He couldn't decide.

He thought about this sudden dream and feeling hot all over and decided to do some research on it. He would go to the library tomorrow morning and figure out what was wrong with him.

As he stood up he arranged his towel and saw a bump in the towel that wouldn't go away. Confusion written all over his face he took the towel off to see it what it was. When he saw that the bump wasn't from the towel his eyes widen three times their normal size.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA sorry I couldn't help but put the end in there. It wasn't something I planned but it came to me while writing and I just had to do it. Poor Sasuke!!! And as a spoiler I hope you figure out that the dream wasn't actually a dream but more like something else. I hope you guys caught that. Oh by the way I hope I didn't offend anybody when making fun of Sasuke about being a homo. I have nothing against gay people at all. My best friend is gay and I love him like a brother. So anyway please Read and Review I really want more reviews and it hurts my feelings when I see so many people viewing but not actually reviewing.**

**Bye bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Naruto but if I did…

* * *

**Don't own Naruto but if I did…. Oh and I made a change in Chapter two okay? It is really important and it changes the whole story around. **

**Mesuinu –Bitch**

**Bakamono- Stupid person**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Teme- Bastard**

**Yuki- Snow or lucky: in this case Snow**

**Ichigo- Strawberry**

**Michiko- Beauty or Wisdom: In this case both.**

**Hikaru- Brightness **

**Kino- not sure doesn't have a meaning. I just love the name.**

Sakura smiled as she walked with Kino and Hikaru to wherever they were headed.

They had mention something about meeting "friends" and for some odd reason Sakura was nervous. She wondered what they would be like; would some of them act like Kino or act like Hikaru? Would they like her? Would they reject her?

Her eyes widen and shiver went up her spine. What if they did not like her would Kino stop hanging around her? She mentally cringed. The thought of not being around Kino made her cry and she didn't know why. She had only met him a few days ago but it felt as though she has known him her whole life. Weird. Yet at the same time…

She glanced at Hikaru. Feeling someone's eyes on him he looked back and smiled at her. She smiled back. Yes she felt the same way about Hikara and she had only met him five minutes ago. She looked at Kino who was smirking at her and her cheeks turned pink.

Although with Kino the feelings was a little bit bigger. _**A little? Please try like a whole a lot bigger!**_ She growled inwardly at her inner. She was such a pest sometimes. _**Bite me!!**_

Okay all the time.

_**Why you little…if I had a body of mine…**_

"Hello anybody in there?" a hand was waved in front of her face and out of reflex she caught it and squeezed it…

…

…

…

…

…really hard.

Hikaru let out a yelp and she let go of his wrist. She looked up at him and began to immediately apologize.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't know it was you I'm so sorry. So sorry…"

He covered her mouth with his uninjured hand and grinned. "Sakura its okay, no big deal. Really you don't have to apologize so much."

She pouted a little. "No really I do need to apologize look at you're hand its all swollen and purple and it looks like I…almost …broke…" she trailed off now actually seeing his hand. It was bruised and looked like somebody had stepped on it a bunch of times, which made no sense to Sakura because she wasn't even strong enough to lift a computer.

But right before she had taken his wrist inner-Sakura had been talking to her…had inner Sakura done it? But that makes no sense that would have to mean inner Sakura had some sort of control. It would have to mean she had taken over Sakura's body and grabbed his wrist. It would mean inner Sakura had some weird inner strength. It would mean that inner Sakura was actually **real…?**

She shook her head of those thoughts. What the hell was she thinking? Another person inside of her was impossible. There was no way inner Sakura was real. She looked at Hikaru's wrist and decided it was just a weird bizarre thing that just happened.

She let out a bunch of giggles of her own stupid thoughts and apologized to Hikaru once again.

He let out a moan and said it was again 'not a big deal.' She smiled. "Are you sure?"

He grinned again. "Yeah really it's nothing. It's nothing compared to what **he** use to do so I shouldn't be surprised you would do the same thing." He began walking and Sakura asked him "Who was he? Are you talking about Kino?" Both Hikaru and Kino stiffened at her question. Kino turned around and glared at Hikaru, daggers. Hikaru flinched.

"Umm…well you see…I …haahaahaa." He started laughing nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"He is talking about a friend of ours Pinky don't worry about it." Kino answered monotony.

"Oh? Really? Do I get to meet this person?" Silence swept through the three of them for a while and Sakura began to wonder did she ask something inappropriately until Kino answered.

"Perhaps one day. You might have already met him." She innocently smiled "Really? That's so cool!"

"Cool? Hn. Maybe." She stuck her tongue at him and he smirked at her. Hikaru noticing it was his chance to change the subject he grabbed Sakura's and Kino's, Kino groaned and glared at him, hands and started pulling them down the street.

"Come on guys we have to meet up with everybody and have them evaluate Sakura."

At the mention of meeting them Sakura let out a whimper once again wondering what they will think of her.

Kino, hearing the whimper, turned to see the worry stretched on her face. He did feel a little bad for the girl. She had a right to be nervous. Meeting new people sometimes can be hard, especially when it involves meeting your friend's friends to see if they will accept you or not. And he can't forget that their friends were all so jumbled up, weird and brutal. If they didn't like someone they would tell them to their face. Another thing he remembered was that they were all older than her. She was twelve and they all pass the age of fourteen. But he didn't worry. She'd be okay. They would accept her with open arms. He saw in her the same thing he had seen in his friends. She was one of them. She has always has been. Even if she doesn't know it.

He grabbed her free hand and gave it squeeze, letting her know everything will be fine. She looked up at him and all her doubts disappeared. Her eyes narrowed in sort of a calm peaceful look and she smiled at him the same smile she did when she was younger. He heart skipped a beat not out of love but shame. The resemblance between her and **him **was too noticeable.

He gave her a smirk just so she wouldn't see a difference of his sudden heavy heart.

If she did she didn't show any sign of knowing, she just kept smiling.

Sakura smiled at Kino, as she noticed pain flash through his eyes. It wasn't physical pain but emotional pain. She knew boys like Kino, well really all boys, didn't like to show they were in pain so she didn't say anything. She just kept smiling.

Strange if she had been with Sasuke she would beg him to tell her what was wrong. He would just ignore her or tell her she was annoying. It had always hurt when said things like that sometimes she wishes he would just accept…

WOAH! Wait why was she thinking of Sasuke right now?_** Cause you have a crush on him.**__ Oh yeah, hey wait a minute weren't you the one telling me to get over him?__** Yeah so?**__ Than why are you telling my I still like him? Shouldn't you be trying to convince me I don't like him or something not saying I have a crush on him…__** Oh come on I never said you didn't have a crush on him I said you just don't love him. I mean you have liked him like forever.**__ Well what about Kino?__** You only just met Kino, just because you meet somebody new doesn't mean you stop liking the person you liked before. **__So I still like Sasuke?__** Yes**__ And Kino?__** Yes.**__ So…__** Don't worry you wont like both of them sooner or later you will start to like one more than the other and one less than the other.**__ Oh, okay…you're hoping for Kino aren't you? __**All the way BABY!! I mean look at that butt!**_

Sakura blushed at inner Sakura's way of thinking. Why was she such a pervert? _**I know you are but what am I ?!**_ Inner Sakura teased.

She sighed. Why did the gods hate her so?

As they came upon a white house with a brown door, they heard a scream within the house.

Sakura gasped and looked over to Hikaru who was shaking his head and Kino who was glaring at the door. Hikaru grinned as he took Sakura's hand and started walking to the house with Kino not far behind.

He didn't even to bother to knock as he slammed the door open and dragged Sakura inside leaving Kino to close the door.

Another scream, from a girl Sakura gathered by the pitch of the voice, and a loud crashing sound followed by a girl and boy yelling at one another.

Sakura would have turned back and gone home right then and there if it wasn't for the strong golden hair fifth teen year old grasping her arm.

At the top of his lungs Hikaru screamed.

"YUKI! ICHIGO!! Get up here we have company!!" At that the voices stop and people were coming upstairs from what Sakura guessed was the basement.

Three people entered the room and Sakura had to stop herself from gasping.

Once again Sakura found herself staring at some of the most beautifulness people she had ever seen.

"Hmm…Michiko what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked. The only girl in the room, besides Sakura, smiled. Sakura looked at her and blushed. The older girl in front of her was very pretty with her long flowing blonde hair and light bluish-greenish eyes. She was taller than Sakura but shorter than Kino and had curves in the right places. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt with a white bunny on it and words under the bunny saying "Sensei's are funny when they yell".

"Well you see…I was on my way here hoping to see Kino when I found these two numbskulls leaving the hot springs with a camera. And when I asked what they were doing they started running away from me screaming "We weren't taking pictures we swear!" So I ran after them all way here to Kino's house where they ran into the basement and hid the camera and when in demanded that they give to me…" She was interrupted by one of the boys with brown hair and brown eyes.

"She started destroying the place! She broke a whole bunch of shit down there looking for it and when she couldn't find it she turned on us!" Sakura took a look at him and immediately thought of Shikamaru. No it wasn't the features; it was more the aura surrounding him. It gave off this lazy, yet intelligent feeling. The clothes though were what gave it away. He was dressed in a plain brown non-ninja shirt and his pants were big, comfy and black. Plus his hair wasn't even brushed; it was running wild, but that stop him from looking gorgeous.

The older girl, Michiko, turned and glared at him. "Shut up Ichigo! I barely touched" "Barely touched?! Look at me and Yuki, my hair is messed up, I have scratch marks down my back, and I'm pretty damn sure I have a bruise from where you kicked me! And Yuki, he…well he got…umm…look at his……..dude why the hell aren't you hurt?"

Said man or boy, which ever Sakura and inner Sakura said, looked at him with a blank look and sighed. "Because bakamono, she only went after you, not me."

"What?! Why? He was there too, shouldn't he get some sort of beating as me!!"

Michiko scoffed and ran her hand through her hair "Please like as if I could, he isn't an idiot like you, and the moment I would go after him he would trap me in some weird fucked up Genjutsu where I would probably end up doing his laundry for like ever!"

"What's wrong with doing my laundry? Besides isn't that were women belong? In the laundry room?"

This time both girls, Sakura and Michiko, spoke out. "WHAT!! NO WE DON'T YOU SEXIES TEME!!"

Of course inner Sakura had to say something too, **"Besides you got it wrong baka, its women belong in the kitchen, not laundry room."**

After that statement though, everyone turned their attention to Sakura. Realizing her mistake, for insulting someone before even meeting them she took a step back and gulped. Oh great they probably hate her now she thought.

Everyone was silent, two people waiting for someone to say something, three people waiting to explain who she is, and one person, take a guess, waiting to be scolded. Then the silence was broken, not through words though, but laughter.

Ichigo started laughing while everyone looked at like he was insane. _**Which he probably is…**_inner Sakura commented.

The laughing boy stammered out a sentence between laughs.

"Oh my hahaha god…ha…that was…heehee…to funny…snort….she totally got…hahaha…you……..Yuki!!" After the sentence he laughed even harder.

_**Okay maybe we were wrong he defiantly isn't anything like Shikamaru at all**_…

Sakura couldn't help but silently nod her head.

While Ichigo continued to laugh the rest of the group little by little joined in. First it started with Michiko smiling at Sakura, then giggling which led to Hikaru laughing followed by Kino chuckles.

The only two people who weren't in the laughing group was Yuki, who happened to be staring at Sakura with a blank look, and Sakura, who just so happened to be staring in his golden eyes. At first nobody noticed the staring contest between the two, but as Yuki started taking steps towards Sakura the laughter slowly settled down.

It wasn't till the golden eyed and snow white hair boy was standing no more than one foot from her did they realize what was going on.

Yuki's eyes looked right into Sakura's eyes where it almost seem he was looking for something.

_**Or someone…**_

Then Yuki's eyes seem to widen and he slowly let out a small smile. The stuffiness on the room seemed to vanish and everything was peaceful again.

The handsome boy took a step back and looked at Kino with a approving glance before walking over to the couch, _had that always been there?,_ and sat down.

Sakura didn't have the slightest clue to what the hell just happened but all she could figure out was…they were all weird.

Which for some odd reason didn't bother Sakura one bit.

Michiko walked over to Sakura and put out her hand. "Hi I'm Michiko which you probably already know and what you said to Yuki was very funny."

Sakura smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Michiko eyes widen with a look of surprise then she smiled. "Cool, that's cool."

She called Ichigo over. "Hey Ichigo get your ass here and meet Sakura!" Said boy walked up to Sakura and smirked. "Hey how you doing?" he said it in such a strange way, Sakura couldn't help but blush. The boy smirked even bigger; obviously pleased his flirting worked.

Sakura while blushing responded "I'm doing fine thank you Ichigo-san."

Michiko gave Sakura a look over before glancing at Kino and Hikaru. She gave them both a look and it seemed they knew what she was thinking, because they both groaned while Yuki chuckled.

"Michiko, don't even think about it she is too young." Hikaru voiced his thoughts.

"Nonsense, there is never such a thing as being too young, are you forgetting I was her age when…" Kino interrupted her "She's not you." "Not yet" was her only response.

Sakura cocked her head to the side in an innocent manner trying to figure out what they were talking about. Even inner Sakura was confused. "Michiko-san?" The older girl turned to look at her. "Just call me Michiko okay? Or Michiko-chan or…" "Mesuinu, that works just as well." Ichigo stated. The boys snickered while she glared at them. "SHUT UP!! You fags!"

_**Fags? Bitch…oh yeah I already love them. **__They are pretty funny aren't they? But their language is so colorful…__** And like yours isn't? **__……………__** Yeah no comment right.**_ Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyway back to the subject at hand Sakura?" "Yes?"

"Do you like shopping?" "Yes." "And skateboarding?" "Umm…I have never tried it."

Michiko accepted that answer. "Well if you're up for new things I assure you I will teach you a whole bunch of new shit and so will those losers."

Sakura turned to look at every single one of them. They were all so different yet at the same time they were all the same. It seemed like this has been a group of friends for a long time. You had Yuki, the mysterious one, Ichigo , the crazy one, Hikaru, the rebel, Michiko, the only girl, and Kino, the strong _**sexy **_one. Did she really want to be part of this, of them? Could she do it? Would this be okay? Would she have to give something up? What about her team? Would they accept this? What about her parents? Would they? She was pretty sure none of them would want her around these kinds of people. Sasuke already didn't get along with Kino and she was pretty sure if she did become part of their group they would always be around her. They just seemed like those type of friends. And as for her parents, they would never accept them. Her parents would hate them because her friends would remind them of her………brother.

All kinds of thoughts were rolling around her head. But when it reached her brother the thoughts stop and one clear thought came in.

**Just do it.**

Whether, it was inner Sakura, her own thoughts or another's, she decided her choice.

"I'm up for new things."

Everyone in the room eyes lit up and Michiko gave Sakura a bright smile.

"Sakura, I believe this a start of a beautiful friendship."

And just like that, her life changed forever.

"You're really innocent, but don't worry I'll change that."

For better or worse she did not know.

Oh god what did she just get herself into…

* * *

**Hey so chapter ten is out and I would like to say how sorry I am for making my readers wait. The truth is my computer got a whole shit load of viruses and for the longest time I couldn't even get it turned on and because I lack money I had to wait a long time to get it fix. I had this chapter halfway done when suddenly my computer got all the viruses in the world and I wasn't able to finish this. So once again I am terribly sorry and I made this chapter a little bit longer to make up for it. And once again I have already stated in the beginning of this chapter I went back and made a change in chapter 2. It is very important change but it is not to noticeable, but I will tell you anyway.**

**Instead of her eyes changing red I made them change silver and believe me these has changed the whole plot around. So if you have time please go back and skim through. **

**Read and Review and bye bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

HEY so I have noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for the story and it is making me quiet disappointed to say the least you know

**HEY so I have noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for the story and it is making me quiet disappointed to say the least you know?**

**Now that I have my computer fixed I would love to be able to update once a week or even twice if I have the time but it is kind of sad that I'm writing for you guys and I am not getting a lot of reviews. I get like 4 reviews for each chapter and around 500 to 1000 hits each chapter. Do you see where I am coming from?**

**No matter what I am going to continue writing this story and I will post the chapters up but I will do it very slowly. If I feel like no one really bothers to review then I won't feel like updating a lot.**

**I'm not trying to complain seriously because I am a pretty laid back person but the way I see the more reviews the faster the update right? The other writer's should understand I hope. **

**Anyway the next chapter will be out within a week and maybe earlier if I hit the 50****review mark.**

**Love you guys and please remember to review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto…

**I don't own Naruto….I am really getting tired of writing this!!**

**So there will be no Kino in this chapter except for the mind of evil inner-Sakura hahahaha. And a little bit of some Sasuke and Sakura fluff. But not before feelings get hurt of course. What do you expect from Sasuke? LOL**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked to the building where her team was waiting for her. Today was the start of the Chuunin Exams; her team had decided to meet up with each other at where the exams would take place. Kakashi-sensei said by that when they show up here they should know whether or not they wanted to take the Exam.

Of course back then Sakura had been hesitant about the Exams but now…

Thinking back about the argument she had with Kino the other day she couldn't help but smile; he really did give her the will to want to become stronger. Nobody else has ever given her this feeling before and it warmed her heart up. _**And other places **_inner-Sakura mentally winked at a picture of Kino in her head that inner-Sakura created with her perverted mind. Sakura giggled at her inners tactics and nodded her head in agreement with her.

When she reached her team, she bid them good morning, with the exception of Kakashi-sensei, who wasn't yet there. _**There's a shocker!!**_ Inner-Sakura sarcastically remarked.

"Morning Naruto, morning Sasuke."

"Good morning Sakura-Chan!!"

"Hn."

_**Asshole **_"So are you excited Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto asked with big eyes full of warmth. He really did like her didn't he? Before Sakura could answer a big poof came near Sasuke and there stood Kakashi-sensei.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost all the way of…."

"LIAR!!" the pink-haired and blond-haired teammates screamed. The Uchiha didn't say a word.

"Well then…" Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Since you are all here now" "you mean since you're here!" "…have you decided if you're going to take the Exam?" Poor Kakashi just couldn't finish a sentence without Naruto interrupting.

Even though he was acting as if he was speaking to all of them he really was asking Sakura. All of them knew that…well except Naruto who was grinning.

"You bet I am, nothing is going to hold back the great Uzumaki Naruto from becoming Hokage believe it!!"

Kakashi smiled and patted his head. "We know that now calm down and let's hear what the other part of Team 7 has to say Sasuke?"

No answer except the usual 'hn' which guesses in Sasuke language means "Yeah"

Naruto glared at his rival before turning his eyes to his crush "Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura at this time was in a little heated battle with inner-Sakura due to the fact she had made a comment about what kind of underwear Kino wears. The evil little inner was giving her naughty little mental images of ways of finding out while Sakura kept trying to mentally block her and her perverted images which had been working before Naruto called her name.

"Huh?" she replied**. Kino in a pair of pants with no shirt, the edge of his boxers showing.**

"Have you decided?" Kakashi asked. **Kino in a pair of orange boxers, no shirt or pants.** What was he asking her again? She was having trouble remembering due to evil inner-Sakura winning. "Decided what?" she asked with pink cheeks.

"The Exams Sakura the Exams…are you going to take them?" He tried again, noticing she was acting funny. He realized the girl must be worried about taking them and that was why she was so out of it. Boy was he wrong.

"Umm..Uh…" **Kino in silver briefs, the color of his eyes**. "I…uh…I…" **Kino in nothing but a towel around his waist.** "…gulp…uh…umm…" **Kino walking over to her in nothing but a towel with a sexy smirk on his face.** " …I…was…uh…um…" she was losing the battle with inner-Sakura, she was just to damn strong. **Kino cornering her against a wall and grabbing her wrists to pin them above her head. Pushing his hips up against hers as he kissed her neck like he did when he had kissed her before. As he kissed his way up to her face, the towel slowly dropped on to the ground then before she could look down he slammed his lips on hers…** "Sakura!!"

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"**

It only took a second for Sakura to realize where she was and who she had yelled at. Naruto was on the verge of laughing, Kakashi looked astonished and Sasuke, take a guess, was furiously glaring daggers……at her.

Uh-oh. She had yelled at Sasuke. And he looked pissed.

She tried to look sorry and apologize when she couldn't figure out what to say.

"Uh…I ah…I'm umm well…………my bad, dog." The moment those three words came out of her mouth Naruto burst out laughing. The one visible eye Kakashi had was wide and full of bewilderment.

Naruto was laughing so hard he dropped to his knees, almost crying saying his stomach hurt.

Sakura took a glance over teammates and almost sighed out loud. Although Naruto didn't seem to take notice of the way she had been acting as of lately, _**mainly because he's an idiot,**_ Kakashi did and so did Sasuke. The difference was Kakashi's mind was full of worry and Sasuke's mind was full of anger, _**despite it always was full of that**_.

After Naruto had gained control of himself, Kakashi had approach Sakura again.

"Sakura." It wasn't really a question. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" her voice didn't sound sweet and apologetic like he expected, instead she sounded amused almost like she was getting a big joke out of this.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little…off today." He hoped the last sentence would get to her. It didn't.

Inner-Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled. _**Little huh? Just because you spaced out and yelled at Sasuke doesn't make us off Kakashi.**_ _You really should call him sensei._ _**Why? It's not like he is actually teaching us anything anyway. He's to busy teaching Emo-kun over there and Idiot-san. When has he ever offered us special training like he has them huh?! When did he say "Let me help you get stronger Sakura" so you won't die later in life because you didn't know how to protect yourself? He even offered the chance to give up the Exam to us not them but us! Why, because doesn't think we can do it! Face it babe he looks down at us. All his compliments about having good charka control and being smart was like handy downs. Dirty and stupid. **_

As inner-Sakura said all this, Sakura let it sink in and she realized inner-Sakura was right.

He never tried to help her get stronger but instead he let her go to waste. He didn't even bother to because he must thought it would be useless. She felt herself starting to get angry with her suppose sensei and resentment built up. She had to clam down herself for a minute and be rational about this.

All the things inner-Sakura was true but she knew Kakashi was a good guy and he just wanted to protect her because he cared. The only thing is was his caring wasn't helping her at all and instead made it worse. She analyzed all of this for a moment and came to a conclusion. If she wanted to get stronger she would have to do it by herself, not Kakashi, nor her team. If she needed help she would go to some one else for help. Someone who wouldn't want to protect her but instead better her as a shinobi. The first person or more like people that came to her mind was Kino, Hikaru, Michiko, Yuki, and Ichigo.

Her new friends.

They were probably the reason why she was thinking like this and acting like this. The last two days she had begun hanging out with the five of them and she noticed, along as everybody else, she started changing. Her whole life was slowly going into a different direction and to be honest she didn't know whether she liked it or not. But she could deal with that later, right now she had a concerned sensei_** yeah right**_, a grinning teammate_** not to bad looking when he smiles eh**_, and a glaring teammate _**Another big shocker! Cha loser.**_

Sakura smiled at inner-Sakura's comments and shook her head. She looked at Kakashi and her face went blank.

"I am fine Kakashi-sensei. Why do you ask?" He looked startled that she responded after being silent for so long but he shook it off and spoke his concerns. "Sakura you were spacing out for a long time and…"

"I was thinking about something."

"Oh? You were thinking of something? Well you seemed flushed at the time want to let us in on what was going through that mind of yours?" he was hoping she would blush and go back to normal so he could go back to what he wanted to say but he wasn't that lucky.

"I was of thinking of someone." With the statement made he could have sworn he heard Sasuke mutter "Orange teme" but his eyes was set on Sakura. She was thinking of someone? Who could of it been to make her turn so pink out of embarrassment and he thought anger too? Was it Sasuke?

"Oh you were thinking someone not something. Well what was happening in you're fantasy world?" He smiled in amusement waiting for her to give up this time knowing she wouldn't want to tell.

_**Oh so he wants to play this game does he? Well two can play at this game Scarecrow-san. **_

Sakura giggled mentally had the new nickname and knew that once inner-Sakura gave someone a name it would stay forever.

Something flashed in Sakura's eyes and Kakashi thought he saw her eyes change silver. Then she let out a yawn and replied to his question.

"Nothing much was happening really just the usual."

One silver eye brow rose. "The usual?" He was going to wish he had never said that because her next response had his jaw and the rest of her team hit the floor.

" Yep thinking of having sex with a total sex beast you know the usual?!" She had said it so carelessly like she said this stuff every day.

Looking at her teammates expressions she laughed out loud. _One for Sakura, zero for the boys._ This time it was her own thoughts.

"Sorry my bad, I didn't think you would react that way at least not all of you." She apologized to them. When they got themselves straightened out, Kakashi coughed his embarrassment away of being caught off guard.

"Sakura?" "Yes?" he took a deep breath and tried again. "Have you decided to go through with the exams?" she smiled at him showing some of her teeth. "Oh that? Yeah I decided a long time ago to do that."

All he could do was nod and look at his team. He gave them a long speech about how proud he was of them for coming and if they hadn't of come together they would have all failed because they needed to be a three man cell. When he was done he dismissed them by telling them to go into the building. When they started to walk away he looked at Sakura's back and noticed she seemed to carry herself a little bit differently then a few days ago.

He didn't know what was going on with her but he was deeply concerned. She acting like a totally different person and he didn't know how to act. Neither did her teammates. She seemed more relax around Naruto today. She actually said hello to him first. Not Sasuke.

And on the terms with Sasuke, she had yelled at him and didn't even really apologize about it. She didn't even call him Sasuke-kun.

But what made him worry the most was her words and face expressions. He had seen them on someone else before. He shuddered thinking about that person and sighed. Then it hit him hard. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He started jumping to house to house to busy to even think about transporting to his destination. He had feeling about his students' sudden new behavior and he was on his way to that person's house. For once in his life though he wishes he would be wrong because if he was right that meant Sakura was going to get into a lot of trouble. And the way Sasuke had been looking at her the moment she showed up made him worried about team 7 all together.

* * *

When Sakura had met Lee she didn't know what to say to his sudden "Will you go out with me?" The Sakura a few days ago would of said "Hell no" but this Sakura couldn't be so mean to some one so nice and so she politely declined. "Sorry Lee-san. I am kind of not interested in dating right now." Although he looked disappointed he didn't look rejected so it was okay.

But when Lee had fought Sasuke and kind of won, she had gained a little respect towards the fuzzy-eye brows kid and actually told him she thought his taijutsu was wicked awesome. He looked at her with eyes full of hearts and ran up to meet his team after being slapped by Gai.

She sighed and began to think 'were all the guys that was interested in her, weird?' She took a look at Sasuke and saw him still on the ground. She had out of reflex caught him before he fell to the ground _**after Lee kicked his ass **_and tried to help him up when Gai showed up introducing himself as Kakashi's rival. Now that they were gone she could get her team up. She extended her hand to Sasuke and smiled a friendly smile.

"Lets go Sasuke, we don't want to be late and we still have to wake up Naruto." She giggled thinking about Naruto being knocked out by Lee in no more than one minute.

Sasuke glared at her and slapped, actually slapped her hand away from him. Her smile turned into a frown as stood up by himself.

He continued to glare at her, wait no he has been glaring at her the moment she yelled at him. _**Even before that**_. She shook her head even before yelling at him. Since they met this morning from the moment he saw her had been glaring at her. She didn't know what his deal was but she needed to find out.

"Hey. Sasuke are you ok?" She tried to take the nice approach first.

Didn't work.

"Hn." He turned away from her and started walking to Naruto. He didn't go very far because a hand, _a soft warm hand_, caught his wrist and he twisted his body around to find the owner of the hand. When he saw the pink haired girl holding his wrist he hissed out "Let go!"

She wasn't affected by his words like usual and it pissed him off. Instead she glared for the first time in his direction and he noticed her pupil slanted wolf like and they green around her pupil was darker. If it wasn't for the fact he was a Uchiha and he knew Sakura wasn't strong he would have been intimidated by the dark look she was giving him.

"Sasuke" his name was a little bit heated from her lips but not the good kind of heated.

"What?" He snapped. She snapped back. "What is you're problem?!"

"Nothing, you're the one making a scene!" "ME! Please like you don't make a scene? You have been glaring at me non-stop since we met this morning and I have no idea why!!" she hissed. "You are imagining things Sakura now remove you're hand."

Why the hell couldn't he remove her hand? And why was her grip so strong? Is this how it feels when she punches Naruto?

"Are you mad at me cause I yelled at you? I already apologized but god gets over it." _Wrong thank to say Sakura_ Sasuke thought.

"Get over it? You yelling at me like that? You think I'm mad over that? Why should I care if you yelled?" _Why do I care?_

"Well I don't know Sasuke you tell me! It's not like I can read you're damn thoughts and I don't think I honestly would want to know what runs through you're mind!" she was yelling at him again, but she couldn't help it he was just so damn infuriating. She had no idea how Naruto was still unconscious throughout all this.

He glared at her and tried yanking his hand away again to fail as her grip grew tighter. _Where the hell did she get this strength from?_

"If you don't want to know what I am thinking then stop yelling at me demanding that I tell you." His voice was getting louder and he was getting angrier.

"Oh my god! You deserve to get yelled at sometimes! Do you know how crude you are to people?!"

"No and I honestly don't fucking care." Great now he was yelling and swearing at her. Where did she get this attitude from? He hated it more than he disliked her acting all fangirl like. At least then she didn't yell, talk back or touch him. _Well she did touch me but not like this and sure as hell didn't feel like this! She is going to fucking snap my wrist if she doesn't let go._ "Let go!!"

"Not until you stop acting like a child and tell me what is wrong! We can't work together as a team if you stay mad!" she insisted. Then he scoffed at her and chuckled. Her grip loosened a bit surprised.

"A child? Work together? Don't make me laugh Sakura. Us a team? You call us a team yet all you do is hide and cry when some one gets hurt! We always have to protect you when on a mission; you never train or do any of the hard work. You don't even bother to try to better yourself. Instead you go around acting if you are better than Naruto, punching him all the time when you are even lower than the dope and considering he is a dead last guess where that puts you Sakura?! And you wonder why I turn you down all the time! It's because you are not even worthy enough to call yourself a shinobi, so stop trying all the FUCKING TIME BECAUSE YOU ARE PATHETIC!!" By the end of his rant he had yelled louder than he had ever yelled in the last four years.

And as for Sakura…she had never looked so…emotionless in her life before. Her face showed no emotion and neither did her eyes. She looked as if she had born with no emotions and it startled him. He thought for sure that when he was done she would have started crying, looked hurt or something. Yet she didn't and now something was stirring inside his stomach and chest. _What is this feeling _he thought.

When she finally let go of his hand he felt the blood slowly return to his hand and he noticed that it was numb. She took a step back from him and blinked. She looked him straight in the eyes and showed nothing. It was more like she was looking through him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had seen this look before. It was the look his brother use to give his father when staring him in the eyes almost looking for a vulnerable spot. He hated that look and he hates it now. He especially hated it now on Sakura.

He could deal with a emotional Sakura and fangirl Sakura but not with a yelling Sakura and sure as hell not this Sakura.

He took a step forward and she took a step back. He stopped and looked at her.

"Sakura" It wasn't a question but instead a need for her to respond. This wasn't right. Stop acting like this. You are acting like a child now. He wanted to say these things to her but he wondered if that would make things worse.

He tried again but his time a little bit more softly.

"Sakura…" he took a step forward and this time she didn't move. She stood her ground just like in his dream. Something within him snapped when he remembered the dream and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Sakura only like maybe a few inches away from her face. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins and his hand on its own record reached out and caressed her cheek. It really was soft just like in the dream.

Before he could stop himself or even figure out what the hell he was doing, he cupped her cheek and tilted her head back and face up. The blank look disappeared and was placed with a confused and slightly scared expression.

He was looking right into her eyes and noticed they change back to their normal size except they were still darker than usual. From fear or something else he didn't know. All he knew was she was right there looking at like she had looked at him in his dream. He stared at her lips. They looked really nice when they weren't moving or saying words.

When they did move he didn't hear but instead read what they whispered.

"Sasuke…" a small frighten voice came out and he felt exited knowing he had caused that fear.

He slowly leaned down his face to hers and what very satisfied when her eyes widen and her breath hitched in her throat. _So close_. He thought_. She is so close I can taste her breath and fear._

She closed her eyes and he closed his, both for different reasons he was sure. And just before he could close the gap between them it happened…

"Aw man my head hurts. Where the hell is fuzzy brows?!"

Naruto woke up. And when Sakura opened her eyes she found herself twenty feet from Sasuke who was standing right next to Naruto.

"About time you woke up dope." Sasuke's voice came out smooth almost like he hadn't been yelling at her a few moments ago. Naruto looked at Sasuke and squinted his eyes.

"What happened to fuzzy-brow? And why do you look so white and pink at the same time Sakura-Chan? And don't CALL ME DOPE YOU TEME!"

Sasuke bonked him on the head and told him to get up. They were leaving to go to the real Exam room.

Naruto smiled and ran over to Sakura. "Are you ready Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura shook her head like a dog that was in a trance and grinned. "Yeah let's go Naruto." With that she grabbed his hand and walked pass Sasuke not even to bother to grab his or look at him. Sasuke obviously did not like that and began to glare again.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

_What did I miss?..._

* * *

**So yeah that's the end of this chapter and I think I made it a bit longer than usual and I worked really hard you know? And I would like to say thank you to all of you that reviewed. I know I did not reach 50 hits yet but because I got so many reviews I was so happy I just couldn't help it. I wanted to treat you guys with something special you know? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it I hope it had enough fluff for all you Kino and Sasuke lovers out there lol. **

**Read and Review,**

**Bye bye. **


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Naruto

**Don't own Naruto**

"Wow I can't believe how many people are here."

"S…sure is alo…lot of p…p…people."

"Well you can't go back now so deal with it."

Ino stared down Hinata, as the all the rookie nine stood in a small group. A guy with silver hair pulled in a pony tail, came over and started talking the rookie nine. He mentioned something about special cards and said he had information on almost everyone in there. Of course Sasuke took this to his advantage. He asked about Neji, Rock Lee, and Gaara.

But it's not like Sakura really cared. She was looking at her surroundings, trying to remember people's faces. She wanted to see what her team was up against.

She was distracted when she saw Naruto stand up and scream at everybody in the room.

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to beat every one of you bastereds!!"

The rookie nine stopped and glared at Naruto for bringing attention to himself and the ones around him. Ino jumped off Sasuke and turned to Sakura who was standing far away from Sasuke, much to everybody's surprise. "Hey forhead girl!"

Ino called out to Sakura. Sakura responded to the distasteful name. "WHAT?"

Ino flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Tell your **boyfriend** to shut up and stop being an idiot. He is embarrassing me and Sasuke."

_Why that little…_

"It's SASUKE AND I bitch, so learn to fucking speak." A new voice entered the conversation and Sakura turned her head to the voice as Ino glared at the person who would talk to her that way.

"Michiko!" the beautiful teenager jumped on Sakura's back just the way Ino had done to Sasuke and squeezed her tight. "Sakura! Oh I missed you. I was hoping I would get to see you and I am so happy my wish came true and likes oh my god you are so cute!" She squeezed her and shook her the whole time she was speaking acting like Sakura was a teddy bear.

_**Can't…breathe…help! **_

"Chiko let her go. She can't breathe." She dropped her than turned around to the person who ordered her to do so.

"Hikaru you're so mean!" she exclaimed.

Sakura, who was trying to breathing in order, glanced up at the blond hair punk and tried talking.

"Hikaru cough you're cough here cough why? Cough cough." Said boy smiled and extended his hand out for her to take. She took it and used it for support to lift her self up.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto came running over to them, dragging Sasuke with him, and the rest of the rookies behind them. He came to a full stop in front of her and let go of Sasuke only to push him near Sakura, who he almost crashed heads into if he hadn't of last minute grabbed her shoulder for balance.

Sakura stiffened as Sasuke looked her straight in the eye. Feeling the tension of the body under his hand he removed him self from her and muttered about how much a dope Naruto was. Sakura sighed and tried to ignore the heat from where he had touched her. Her shoulder felt very hot.

"Oi who are you guys?" Shikamaru asked.

Both teenagers gave them a bored expression and yawned. "Us?" Michiko called out.

"Yes you two. The ones standing next to Sakura!" Kiba growled. She narrowed her eyes at him. "And how do you know Sakura-chan?!" she growled at him.

He was taken back by the animosity in her voice as every one thought the same thing.

_Sakura-chan?_

"We were all in the same class together in the academy. Now you the hell are you guys?!" Ino hissed still not forgetting that this girl called her a bitch.

Hikaru smirked, still holding Sakura's hand by the way, introduced him self.

"My name is Hikaru." "Got a last name?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes, but one you don't need to know." He answered smoothly.

"My name is Michiko and I'm not going to give you guys my last name either."

Sakura smiled at her two friends and let out a little giggle. They could be so mean sometimes.

Sasuke watched her and let out sigh. Ever since the accident in the hallway she had been silent and didn't look in his direction. When Ino had jumped on him and practically called him 'her' Sasuke-kun she didn't respond or spare him a glance. He for love of Kami could not figure out why he had done what he did. And what he almost did.

The only excuse he could come up with was 'Hormones' cause him to do that. Just like the night when he woke up 'hard' and 'horny' he blamed hormones. At least that was the terms the book had called them, when he had done research the next morning trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The book had said it was normal for a male's body to act this way when they are attracted to a girl and a male had "Two Heads" whatever that meant.

But this made no sense to him because there was no way he was attracted to his annoying pink haired teammate right?

He focused his attention on her and let his eyes scanned over her. Small petite body, smooth creamy skin with no blemishes anywhere and sight, long healthy pink hair, a button nose, luscious pink lips, perfect thin eyebrows, and wide emerald eyes which sometimes on several occasions changes to wolf like silver. She wasn't too tall or to short, but she seemed a little on the thin size. He glanced over her one more time and concluded that yes she was very cute and that maybe he was attracted to her.

"Oi! Why are you holding Sakura-chan's hand?!"

Naruto's statement turned everyone's head towards Sakura's hand connected to Hikarus.

Bewilderment passed over the Genins faces and then fury for some others.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at Hikaru as Ino glared at Sakura. Sakura just looked at Hikaru pleading with her eyes not to say anything. Either Hikaru didn't get the message or he didn't care because he started swinging their hands back and forth like they were little kids. Sakura bet her life it was the latter.

Hikaru gave a foxish grin; one that could beat Naruto's and started speaking.

"What's wrong with holding **my **Sakura-Chan's hand?" emphasizing the "my" in the question.

People gasped, Michiko giggled, Sasuke glared, Naruto growled, Ino hissed, Sakura sighed, and Hikaru smirked.

"You're Sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan belongs to NO ONE!! Tell him Sakura-chan TELL HIM!!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah Forehead! He's kidding right! There's no way you could ever get a boyfriend!" Ino screeched.

Michiko took a menacing step towards Ino before Kiba spoke.

"Wow, you have a boyfriend? And here I thought you were a Sasuke fan girl huh?! What happened? Did you actually get to know him while being teamed up with him and realized he wasn't all that?"

Always leave it to Kiba to crack a joke that directed at someone when they are in the room.

Sasuke move his glare to Kiba but Ino was the one to respond first.

"HEY leave Sasuke-kun alone! There is nothing wrong with him! You are just jealous you aren't as cool or as strong as him!"

The dog on top of his head snarled and Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What did you say Blondie? I'm just as strong as him and who cares about being cool? I'm cool in my own way! So shut up you fan girl!!"

After the fan girl remark that started insults being thrown back and forth between Ino and Kiba. Everybody in the room was watching. Some amused, others annoyed and the ones surrounding the two embarrassed.

Sakura shook her head and realized they were getting more attention then wanted all because Hikaru was holding her hand. Still is actually. He continued to swing her hand back and forth with his as he watched the clash with the two.

It wasn't till Shikamaru pulled Ino away and told her that everybody was watching her did they stop. She then turned her attention to Sakura.

Sakura tried to look at her but was to busy trying not to laugh at the way Hikaru continuously swung their whole arms now in front of Naruto's face.

"Forehead?!"

"Yes?" she answered calmly

"…Is he really you're boyfriend?" Sakura had everyone's attention now.

Hikaru stop swinging their arms.

Silence.

Hikaru looked down at her and she looked into his violet eyes. They seemed to be having a mental conversation because next moment they both broke out laughing. Michiko giggling right along with them.

When Sakura was a little bit stable she began to talk.

"Hikaru is my friend…he is not my…boyfriend."

"I'm her really good friend. We both are me and Michiko."

"IT'S Michiko and I!"

"Whatever grammar freak."

"Bonehead!"

"Banshee!"

"Moron."

"Dill doe!"

"Thick-headed hick!"

"Hick? Ha ha I like that Chiko!"

"Thank you Sakura I try my best."

"Hey you can't take her side!"

"She didn't baka! She just knows who the best is."

"Ain't you! It's me!"

"Ain't isn't a word! See what I mean? I'm smarter than you."

"Bullshit."

"Why you little…"

"Michiko. Hikaru. Stop." A new voice joined the conversation.

Naruto groaned and Sasuke glared. (Sasuke just can't seem to stop glaring in this chapter can he? Lol)

Sakura smiled and stared at the orange haired boy.

"Kino!"

"Yo my brother from another mother!"

"Kun Kun!"

Kino chuckled at Hikaru's and Michiko's hello. He then smirked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sasuke."

"Bigger Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Bigger Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

_Leave it up to her to be the only one who cares what Naruto says__**. HOLT SHIT! She said two words without stuttering; the eclipse happening**__? Now now friend eclipse's only happen when pigs fly remember?__** Ino can fly?**_

"Sakura are you talking to you're self?" Kino teased.

She gave him a goofy smile. "Yep. Eclipses and pigs Kino, eclipses and pigs."

He smiled then frowned when some movement caught his attention to the intertwined fingers of her and Hikaru.

"Hikaru."

"Yeah dude?"

"Why are you holding Sakura's hand?"

"Cause her hand is soft and I like her."

Kino narrowed his eyes and almost growled out his next words.

"Remove your self from her NOW!"

"Okay I got it, don't have to be a bitch about it." Even though he said his words casually he still let go of her hand quickly and put his own into his pocket.

Kino walked over to Sakura and pecked her on the cheek, which everyone gasped, including Sasuke who let out a little hiss. Ino was practically drooling at Kino and glaring at Sakura all at once. Michiko grabbed a tissue out of now where, _how does she do that?__** I don't know but I want to learn, **_and wiped Ino's chin.

"You're drooling honey." She teased. Ino recovered from her fantasy dream and looked Kino up down like a piece of meat while battering her eyelashes.

"Well Sakura…is another one of you're friends?" She asked, flirtation dripping from her tone. Sakura rolled her eyes at the pig.

Kino answered her. "No."

Ino's eyes widen, and then she smiled. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kino. She was about to say something when Shikamaru beat her to it.

"If you're not one of Sakura's friends then who are you?" His eyes scanning over the silver eyed shinobi.

"Kino, Cross Kino."

"Wow we actually got a last name this time." Kiba snorted. "Since we know you're name why don't you tell us what you want."

Kino gave them a confused yet hidden amusement look. "What do you mean? I am here for the Chuunin's exam, the same reason you're here right?"

"Yeah well what he means is why you are over here?" Ino inquired.

He gave her an award winning smile which had her blushing like crazy. "I'm over here to pick up my teammates: they left me all by myself without even telling me where they went." He said looking at Michiko and Hikaru the whole time. They both gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well we wanted to say hi to Sakura before you saw her." Michiko rubbed the back of her head.

"Why?"

"Cause we know how you get when you see saw Sakura-Chan." Hikaru retorted.

"How do you get when you see Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought you said you weren't friends with Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not her friend."

"Then who are you?" Kiba asked

"I already told you I'm Kino…" He was interrupted by Kiba shouting.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"Then what are you asking me?"

"What are you to her." It wasn't really a question but more a demand and it wasn't from Shikamaru or Kiba.

Sakura looked into the direction of the voice and was slightly startled to see Sasuke's red eyes staring heatedly into hers.

He repeated the question again never taking his eyes away from hers.

"What are you to her?"

Kino frowned and said "Me? To Sakura?"

He tore his eyes away from hers and glared at him, growling out his reply.

"Yes. What. Are. You. To. Sakura?"

Everyone was startled by this angry Sasuke, never really seeing show emotions before. Everyone but Sakura, Hikaru, Michiko( they haven't met Sasuke till now.),Naruto and Kino.

A part of Sakura wished to know what the hell Sasuke was thinking and a small little piece was slightly flattered by the jealousy he was showing. _**Slightly? **__Shut up! _

Knowing Kino as long as she did, which wasn't very long, she knew his response was either going to get them kicked out of the exams or have Sasuke wanting revenge.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He started by wrapping his arms around her waist and then slowly lean her back against his chest all while Sasuke's and everyone else eyes widen.

"I'm" he nuzzled her cheek "her" gave it a peck, then buried his head right between her shoulder and neck. He kissed her neck, which caused Sakura to gasp and Sasuke to hiss. The last word he said he looked Sasuke right in the eyes getting ready to send Sasuke a clear message.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

"…boyfriend…"

.

.

..

.

.

Oh yeah. This was going to be fun. Sakura just knew it.

* * *

Kakashi looked around the room trying to find a place to sit that wasn't covered in dust or clothes. Instead he just leaned against the wall waiting for the man sitting across from him to speak.

The man sat hunched over his chair as if he had been working all day and was tired. Kakashi knew he did nothing all day or any day in the last years.

"So…" the mans voice sound croaky like he hadn't used it in along time which was probably true considering nobody talked to him in awhile.

"…what do I owe you for this visit Kakashi?"

Kakashi took his uncovered eye away from the book to answer the man.

"I was just curious to how you were holding up. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. Thought we could catch up for a bit while my students are taking the Chuunin exams."

The other man chuckled. "You students? That has to be a joke. Last time I checked you never take students."

Kakashi chuckled right along. "Well let's say I was surprise myself at how talented they can be at times the three of them."

"Talented huh? Well they must be something special for you to be their sensei."

"They are very…special indeed. One might say a little too special."

The man laughed and spoke again this time his voice sounding way better than before.

"Really Kakashi insulting them when they aren't around how cruel. I never thought the day would come when you would become a sensei to three little brats. So what are they like?"

This was the part Kakashi was wishing would and wouldn't come up. He didn't want to do this but he really had too.

"There is Sasuke who is a very talented shinobi." "How talented?" he interrupted him.

"He is an Uchiha." "Oh…I see. He will go far if he doesn't let the darkness consume him first. So sad."

"Yes…Sasuke is…he is just Sasuke, that's all I can say for now."

"For now…well let's move on shall we? Next student…"

Kakashi was secretly thankful the man had an eye for when to change or avoid a subject because he was feeling uncomfortable talking about Sasuke and his future.

"Naruto is my other student. Uzamaki, Naruto." "The kid with the nine tails fox in him?" Once again interrupted Kakashi could only smile underneath his mask. Something never change, even now talking to the other man Kakashi could feel the memories creeping into his minds. When they were younger he uses to never let Kakashi finish a story without interrupting him a hundred times. Plus he said "The kid with the nine tails fox in him" instead of calling Naruto the nine tails fox. This man was a good kind hearted man who did not deserve this hell that he was in.

"Yes that is Naruto. He is quite the joker. He is very unpredictable and is a little bit lacking in the mental area."

He laughed. "Really Kakashi that is the exact same as calling him slow."

"No it's not. I am simply saying Naruto is…he is…Naruto is Naruto."

"Are you going to say that for all you're students Kakashi?"

"Maybe…"

"You know you said the exact same thing to Yuki about me?"

"Did I? I don't recall."

"Yeah I'm sure you don't. But I proved you wrong now didn't I?"

"The difference is you were acting dumb, Naruto really can't help it."

"SEE! See I told you!"

"Hmm…if you say so…"

"Nice save Kakashi."

"How have you been doing?"

The other man narrowed his eyes. "I'm doing fine."

"Just fine?"

"You know how I'm really doing so why bother asking?"

"Just want to see if anything is different that's all."

"No nothing has changed as you can see. I'm still here aren't I? They don't come to see me and I don't go to them."

"I see…"

Silence filled the room for a few minutes till the man spoke.

"You never finished."

Kakashi's eye brow rose. "Finish what?"

"You're students. You never finished. You have three but you only mentioned two."

Kakashi stayed quiet for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts on what to say.

Finally he spoke. "She is very intelligent. She scored very high on her written part of her test."

"A girl? Nice…how is interaction with the boys?"

"With Naruto she can be very forceful. She thinks he is annoying and is always hitting him for interrupting her time with Sasuke."

"Aw so she is interested in the Uchiha? So does she follow him around like a puppy?"

He was getting a kick out of it.

"Yes she does…well at least she use too."

"Use too?"

"For the last few days she has stop being rude to Naruto and actually been treating him as a teammate."

"Maybe she is maturing. I hear girls mature faster than boys."

Kakashi chuckled. "I wish. No it's a little more then that. She has made comments to Sasuke and has been yelling at him."

"I see and what is Sasuke's response?"

Kakashi took a second to think about all the interactions with Sasuke and Sakura as of lately.

"He seems…comfused. He gets angry and will glare which only causes her to walk away from him or to talk to Naruto. And when no one is looking he watches her, almost like he is in a trance."

"Think he might be missing all the attention she gave to him before the sudden change?"

"I don't know, I really don't know but that is not the biggest problem."

"Right now anyway."

"Yes for right now. In the future yes, but not now."

"So what is the problem now?"

"She has been hanging out with older kids."

"Oh I see…she is becoming friends with them and is starting to act like them right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's the kids she is befriending."

"Are they bad kids?"

"No they are not bad kids."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I think they are the kind of the kids her parents don't want her around and I'm certain trouble is ahead."

"So why don't you talk to the parents?"

"…I can't…"

"Are they hard to talk to?"

"Yes very hard."

"Well they can't be as bad as mine." He chuckled waiting for Kakashi to laugh with him but he didn't.

Silence fills the room again.

"Kakashi?"

No response.

"…Are they as bad as my parents?"

"Yes."

The man's eyes sadden. "Wow that poor kid I feel for her."

"She has been with these kids for only a few days and she already changing dramatically. It won't be long till they start to question her."

The man snorted. "Cha sounds like my parents. Actually it sounds just like my past."

Silence. The man narrowed his eyes for a few moments. He seemed to be thinking of something before he spoke.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"This really does sound like my past." The man looked Kakashi right in the eyes as though he was trying to look through him.

"Why did you come here today?"

Kakashi silently cursed, he was starting to put all the pieces together.

"I came for a visit."

"Yes, but why? No better yet why are you telling me this girl's story? You were never the kind of person to gossip about other people's lives."

Silence.

"You never mentioned her name you know or who she has been hanging out with."

"She is hanging out with him……Kino."

"Kino…"

"Yes Kino."

"This girl, you're student, what is her name?" The man sounded like he was about to break. They both he already knew the answer to this but it needed to be spoken out loud.

.

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

"…Sakura…"

The man's eyes widen.

"Sakura…my sister…"

**Well I'm going to leave it at that because I want a little bit of a cliffy and I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry for the wait guys. I was in different place for awhile and I wasn't allowed to use the internet.**

**Read and Review**

**Bye bye.**


	14. AN

Hey everybody so I want you to know that I wrote chapter 14, 15, and some of 16 for Growing up and planned on posting it a few days ago

Hey everybody so I want you to know that I wrote chapter 14, 15, and some of 16 for Growing up and planned on posting it a few days ago.

BUT my computer hates me and I hate it right now.

Last weekend I went to visit my father for the weekend and I left my computer on. No big right I thought but I was wrong. Over at my fathers I posted A Stupid mistake using his computer and when I came home Sunday night I found every single document I had for the past three years gone. Everything was deleted, including my account my computer.

I had to start from scratch trying to fix my computer.

Finally it is working, but I am sad to say the chapters were deleted and the documents too.

I have no idea how long it will be before I can update again but I will try my best to update every story at least once by the end of the month.

Once again I am sorry to my readers and reviewers. I will try my best to update real soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so here go this has a lot of important stuff so please read. This is Sakura's past and a little bit of a spoiler for Sasuke and Sakura moments in the chapters to come.**

**I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Kakashi looked at the man and sighed.

"My sister….as in Sakura? Saku-chan?

"Yes." Kakashi answered. He was waiting for the man response. He didn't have to wait long.

"She is on you're team. With an Uchiha."

"Yes."

The man sat down in the old torn up couch. Putting head between his knees, he groaned.

"Oh god, she likes the Uchiha kid?! Did all the time I was gone make her forget? Come on seriously? Did everything I teach her go to waste? What is she thinking?!" he continued to whine until Kakashi cut him off.

"He isn't a bad kid." Green eyes narrowed at him "Yeah, but come on! She has to have better taste than that?"

"Sasuke is an Uchiha. He comes from a good looking family."

"They seem to be dead looking to me." This time silver eyes narrowed. The man winced; not out of fear, but guilt.

"Sorry that was quite repulsive of me."

"You must be careful of you're words. The walls have ears."

The man smiled. "And ninja's have shuriken. It all ends fair don't you think?"

Kakashi chuckled at the man's bizarre way of thinking. He wondered silently if Sakura's mind was similar.

"So she really likes the Uchiha kid?"

"Yes. At least she did, but as of lately…" He trailed off, but the other man knew what he was saying.

"I see. Kino sure has way of coming into the picture doesn't he?" Kakashi agreed by nodding his head. "That boy comes up when you least expect it. Same with Michiko, Hikaru, and Yuki."

"Ah the old team. I haven't heard those names in awhile. So Sakura has been hanging around them again?"

"As far as I have heard she has only been with Kino but there is no doubt she has met them already."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"She seems…different than her normal self. She isn't giddy or squeals as much as she use too."

"Wait. Did you say she is giddy and squeals?"

A grin slowly grew across Kakashi's face not that anybody could see it. Yes there was always some amusement in brining this man news and he always got a good chuckle after delivering it.

"Yes. I did.'

The man went pale and started yelling. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!! MY SISTER BECAME A FANGIRL?"

Kakashi nodded.

"No way. I can't believe this! Not only does she like the Uchi.." "Sasuke" "…ha, but is a giddy, squealing fangirl? What has happened since I have been disowned?! Surly this all that woman's fault!!!" That woman of course being there mother.

"You can't blame the mother for a child's crush."

"OH YES I CAN! Sakura would have never liked someone like Uch" "Sasuke" "iha if that woman had not fucked with Sakura's memories. I can never forgive that woman for she did."

"Tampered is the correct term." Kakashi corrected.

Green eyes narrowed slanted to what took on the form of a pair of wolf eyes.

"I don't care what they call it Kakashi. They blocked her memories of Kino, and gave her a false childhood. One that never really happened. My sister grew up thinking I was the big bad brother and mommy was the hero when it's all bullshit."

He was upset, Kakashi knew this, but he had come here for a reason.

"I understand you're anger. You have every right to be, but I have come here for a vital reason. We must talk about it."

He waited until he was clam then proceeded. "It's about Sakura."

"What about Sakura?"

"It seems that her hanging around Kino has triggered some kind of response. I'm deeply concerned."

"Kino triggered a response? What kind of response?"

"I have noticed her behavior is changing dramatically into what one might say a harmful rate."

"Ok with you so far. Is the fangirl gone though?"

"Well…yes, but that's not the point…" "I see no problem then." "But I do, I think she might…" 'You have a problem with her not being a fan girl?" Sigh "No I did not say that but…" "But you just did! You said "But I do" which means you want her to be a fan girl!" "Are you done?"

The man pouted and sniffed. Kakashi rolled his eyes and was reminded of Sakura when Sasuke ignores her.

"Yes. Go on." He muttered.

"Thank you. So as I was saying Sakura is starting to show signs of……you and I have a theory."

"Yes well what's you're theory oh great Kakashi?"

Sigh. "Sakura will gain her memory back."

The man eyes widen and he shot up from the chair. "WHAT? Are you real?! How do you know for sure?"

"I said it was a theory. I do not know if I am correct or not but it seems she is having outbursts of her old self and acting like a younger you."

"When did this all started?"

"Around the time she started seeing Kino."

The man smiled and started laughing. "Oh this great! Wonderful. If only that woman knew what is about to come." He looked over at Kakashi's face and saw the worry that the man at the moment did not possess.

"What is with the worry Kakashi?"

"I am worried for my students. I do not know how this event will change their way of working together."

"Do not worry Kakashi-sensei. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see. Who knows who might even get a stronger team?"

"That is not the point I am trying to make."

"I know. But it something to look forward to right?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "IF she gets her memories back and I mean if, the effect might not be as positive as you are hoping for. This could destroy a little girl's life."

"Maybe. Maybe not, we will jut have to wait and see. I just want Sakura to be herself again."

"You just want you're sister back."

"I'm not denying anything."

"And what if you don't get is you're sister back? What if in return for her memories, you get a broken child? What then?"

"Those are what if questions. You know I have no answers for them."

"My point."

"But neither do you." The words took Kakashi back for second before Kakashi turned around and started walking to the door. He was not angry at the man, but more to the truth of the words.

"Kakashi…" Said man stopped, but did not answer.

"…Thank you for coming today."

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei"

"Good day…Kisho-san."

* * *

Sometimes she just wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear. This was one of those times. When the first exam had began, she knew today was not her day. The questions were extremely difficult and the rules that applied to the first exam were so messed up she was actually sweating. There was no way Naruto was going to pass without cheating. Sakura glanced at her teammate sitting three rows ahead of her. She giggled when she saw Hinata blushing trying to talk to Naruto who looked as confused as ever.

Of course her giggling at caught the attention of the boy sitting next to her and he elbowed her in the arm.

"Ow…" she whispered, turning her head to glare at the boy. "What was that for?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "You're giggling was to loud Sakura."

She frowned "It was not, you just have super hearing that's all."

"Super? Like a hero?"

She shook her head. "No like a ninja!"

"Everybody here is a ninja, Sakura."

"Yeah well you're a super ninja!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sakura."

"Kino" she mocked him.

His silver eyes lit up as he smirked and turned his attention to the front.

_**So cute. I want him. Right here, right now. **__God pervert much? __**You were thinking the same thing. **__Was not. __**Was too and you know it**__. Whatever._

She was not going to argue with herself about wanting Kino when they both know it was true. A flashback of his lips on hers, courtesy of inner-Sakura, had her blushing.

A shiver ran up her spine but not from pleasure. The strands of hair on her neck stood up as she felt the heat from the glare of the person sitting a seat behind her. She was actually for once scared of turning to look at the person. She knew he sat there for a reason and it was working. She was scared. Not the "I'm going to die" scared but the "I'm going to make a fool of myself" scared.

She remembered his face back there in that room a while ago and she was actually starting to feel some kind of concern for her team.

…_boyfriend…_

_The words caused everyone in the circle they created._

_Hinata blushed, Kiba grinned, Shino twitched, Chouji continued to eat (ok except him), Ino shrieked, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome, Hikaru smiled, Michiko giggled, Naruto looked confused and maybe hurt, and Sasuke………_

_Well Sasuke stared…_

_He stared as if the words were processing into his mind, breaking down the words and translating it to the meaning in front of him._

_But what really got to her was the way he just looked into her eyes with a calm dead silence._

_Finally after two minutes as if the words finally clicked into his head his flat stare turned into a malice glare directed right at Sakura._

_If she would have blinked she would have missed the transformation right before her eyes. His normal calm aloof aura that surrounded him, turned thick and heavy with petrifying air surrounding him and others near him._

_She almost took a step back and would have if she had been a frightened little girl, but she wasn't. Everybody surrounding him was waiting for him to speak._

_He opened his mouth and…_

_Poof!_

"_Is anybody ready to die?"_

Morino Ibiki had showed up before anything could be said and all the tension left while he spoke to all the genins. Sasuke had turned his attention to Ibiki as well as the rest of the rookie nine. Sakura thought that Sasuke had calmed down, hoping he had realized what little significance she was to him, but she was wrong.

The moment everybody scattered to sit down, Sakura chose a seat in the middle. When Naruto sat down near the bottom, she expected Sasuke sit up at the top, but once again he left her nervous and confused as he sat right behind her. She knew he had been staring the moment he sat down, but it had turned into a heated glare till Kino sat beside her, kissed her forehead and her hand.

So now she sat here next to Kino and in front of Sasuke. Relaxed and Nervous, Warm and Hot, Safe and scared. Yes all her emotions were piling up right now.

She felt another shiver run through her except this time she tensed up and her back arched up. Her body only responded this way when something was coming.

Inner-Sakura roared in her head not a second later.

_**That bitch!**_

Then another voice came

**DUCK TO THE LEFT NOW!! **

As if Sakura had no control, inner-Sakura physically flew her body to the left taking her chair along with her. She was still seating but she was at least two feet away from Kino, who was looking at her in surprise.

_Hey! What was that all about? Why did you do that?!_ _**Look in front of you then behind you**_.

She moved her chair back to where it was before and looked at a person with brown eyes and green hair glaring right at her. He mouthed the words 'What the hell?' and 'bitch' at her.

**Look behind you…**

She turned around and looked over a sea of people trying to figure out what she was looking for. She stopped when her eyes set on Ino who was at the moment had her body slumped on her desk and wasn't moving.

_Oh my god! Did she just try to use mind transfer on us?__** Yes that blond hair pig did. **__AGH! I can't believe her! This means war! I'm so gonna kick her ass!_

She was about to turn around and glare at said pig, when for some odd reason her eyes felt a pull towards another person.

Green connected with onyx inked.

Sakura swallowed and when those eyes heated up she found her self blushing out of embarrassment.

Then out of anger when amusement was shown. She turned around and focused her attention back to the last question on her test, missing the look her orange haired 'boyfriend' gave her.

* * *

Kino's point of view

He knew he shouldn't have been here right now. After all he was a Jonin.

But they had asked him to pretend to participate because of word of an attack during the Chunin Exams. Plus he gets to see his favorite pink hair ninja.

He inwardly chuckled at how far she had made. She, even though did not remember him, had stuck to her word till the end.

Sadness overcame him and started to berate himself for changing his emotions so fast. He didn't like to play games with people's hearts but he knew this was necessary if he wanted to get the old Sakura back.

He had watched her before he had approached her that day for almost over a month. When he saw how she acted, how she was treated, and how weak she was, he knew he had to act. It had been to many years since he had seen Kisho truly smile and too many years since this horrible act of lying to Sakura. He knew this couldn't go on any longer, and that was why he approached Sakura.

She needed to remember who she was and where she came from, who her important people truly were and who wasn't worth her time. She needed to remember him and the childhood she never she had.

She needed to remember **everything…**

He glanced behind him and saw the Uchiha kid staring at Sakura with amusement and anger

…and she needed to remember **fast.**

* * *

Sasuke's point of view

He was angry.

Okay he was furious.

But he had every right to be.

She was his teammate.

She didn't need to hang around other guys. Her team was enough!

He ignored that little voice in the back of his head saying there was already too many guys on the team.

He was furious.

He had every right to be.

Because she was **his** teammate

His teammate

And he tried with all his might…

His…

To ignore that voice in the back of his head…

His…

That was telling him something very important…

His…

Something that he would later regret for ignoring

His…

When he would finally snap…

**Mine…**

**Yeah if anybody wants to guess what Sasuke is feeling right now and what might happen go ahead and leave it in a review. Lol! Thanks for waiting everybody. Please read and Review!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Okay here is another chapter. Don't own Naruto and blah blah blah…

* * *

"This is not my day…" she muttered underneath her breath.

She looked over at her teammates as the three of them walked together towards the Forest of Death, or whatever they called. Naruto had been a ball of energy since this morning and hadn't stopped talking since they met up with each other. And Sasuke of course had been so moody all morning and hadn't said a word, which was really no surprise to Sakura, but it still disappointed her.

She watched Naruto wave his hands around trying to tell Sasuke about how much stronger than the Uchiha, when he accidentally hit Ino in the back with his hand.

The _**Pig**_ turned around and started yelling at him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING LOSER!!!"

Naruto foxishly grinned. _**Aww how cute…he looks like a teddy bear!**__ A bright, loud blonde teddy bear. __**Yeah still so cute lets go touch him!**__ No. __**Why? I want to play with him!!**__ Because you sound like a child molester. __**Do not!**__ Do too and plus what would Naruto think if I just went up to him and started hugging him? __**Ooh can we hug him?!**__ NO, you're not getting the message!_

"Ha Ha sorry Ino didn't see you there!"

"Shut up Naruto! How dare you touch me!"

She glared at him and he winced. His grinned disappeared much to Sakura's disappointment.

"Hey, I said I was sorry geez take a chill pill or something!"

Inner-Sakura started laughing.

"Chill pill!! What the hell did you just say to me? I need to take a chill pill? What about you, you spaz?!"

_Spaz??_

"Hey Ino stop being troublesome. Lets just go!" Shikamaru tried to pull her away from them.

"NO! That idiot didn't apologize!"

_Idiot??_

"I already said it."

"Shut up you wanna be second rate ninja!"

_**Second rate?!!**_

"Ino, your making a scene stop."

"Stupid stupid stupid Naruto! LOSER, MORON, WORTHLESS, ANNOYING, NARUTO!!"

_Stupid_

_Loser_

_Moron_

_Worthless_

"_Hey Sakura-chan!"_

"_OH, it's you. What do you want? I am busy looking for Sasuke!"_

"_Well, do you want to eat lunch with me since were on the same team now??!"_

"_HA HA no way. You're annoying! Go away! Sasuke-kun where are you?"_

**ANNOYING!!!**

"Stupid Naruto! Why don't you just crawl in a hole and…"

SMASH!

It only took everybody about a second to realize that Ino was on the ground, with blood running down her nose. Where the punch came from and why they did it took longer to process.

Above Ino stood Sakura. Her fist was clenched and was high in the air, the exact same spot Ino had been standing.

Shikamaru and Chouji were trying to help Ino up, while Ino was into much of a shock to realize what happened.

Sasuke stayed silent but there were emotions running across his face and Naruto was gaping like a fish.

"Sa…Sakura-ch…chan why d…did?" Naruto couldn't even finish due to the shock.

"Bitch…"

Everybody looked at Sakura; her hair was covering her face.

"Sakura." Sasuke started but was stopped by her voice.

"You bitch…"

Ino glared and stood up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR" "Shut up."

Ino gasped. "Sakura what the hell" she couldn't finish because Sakura was holding her by the cuffs of her shirt cutting off her air supply.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" she pushed Ino back to the ground.

Sakura glared at her with so much malice, a small evil smile came to her face as she talked down to Ino.

"Listen, bitch I don't care who the fuck think you are, but don't you fucking ever tell Naruto he is annoying or worthless or stupid or any other pathetic thing you come up with to make you're fucking self feel better got me? Naruto is my fucking teammate and I will kill you if you ever talk down to him again? Do you hear me you STUPID BITCH? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!! HE IS A DAMN BETTER NINJA THEN YOU! AND HE IS GONG TO BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY SO YOU BETTER LEARN YOU'RE PLACE BITCH!"

She grabbed Naruto's hand and Sasuke's hand and stomped away, but then turned around and screamed at her again.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BRIGHT, LOUD, BLONDE TEDDY BEAR AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU. AND SASUKE HATES FANGIRLS SO LEAVE HIM ALONE TOO BITCH!!!!"

Then she stormed off with Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino looked at the place where Sakura had been and frowned. "Did you see that?! What is wrong with Sakura? She has gone psycho I tell you, PSYCHO!!" she said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

* * *

"Sakura-chan."

No answer.

"Sakura-chan!" more whining.

Again no answer.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Hmm, what is it?" Sakura looked from the tree she was sitting at. Naruto was in front of her, and his face was practically screaming "I AM CONFUSED." Which really wasn't that much of difference than any other facial expressions he has.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto." She mocked.

"Sakura-chan. Why?"

"Hmm…why what?" _**Might as well play around.**_

"You know! Why did you…do that?"

"Do what?" _**Ha Ha he is squirming. **__You're evil.__** No WE are evil.**_

"You know! Do that! Say that! Back there!!"

_**Hmm…**_ "Naruto I have no idea what you're talking about." She stood up and started walking away.

_**C'mon follow the pretty pink demon. **__You are enjoying this way too much…__**Giggle. **_

"Wait!"

Naruto grabbed her shoulder gently. "Please wait, Sakura-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hit Ino? Why did you yell at her? Why did you threaten her? And why did you defend me?!!!"

_**Wow lots of questions. His brain must be fried. **__Shut up!__** Are you gonna answer him or fight with me? **__Grr…_

"Okay the answers to the first three questions are simply."

"It is?"

"Yep…"

"Well what is it?"

"Her voice is annoying."

Naruto took a step back. "What?"

"You know, annoying! I thought I was hearing a dying cat!"

"Umm for real?"

"YEAH! I just wanted it to stop! Didn't you?"

"Umm, yeah but…that's it? The only reason was cause of her voice?"

"Yeah pretty much." She watched his face drop and sadness entered his eys.

"Oh I see, yeah that's make perfect sense Sakura-chan!" he tried to laugh it off like it didn't hurt but Naruto never was good at concealing his emotions like Sasuke.

_**Thank god for that! Those two are total opposites!**_

Sakura smiled and elbowed Naruto in the stomach. He winced and grabbed his stomach.

"Ow…What did I say?"

"Naruto are you a complete idiot?" She glared at him. He seemed confused and just shook his head

Sakura covered her face with her hands and loudly moaned into her hands.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" "You." "Me?" "Yes you." "What about me?" "Everything." "What?"

_This conversation is getting no where.__** Yeah but he is just so darn cute. **_

"Naruto…do you seriously think I hit Ino because of her voice?"

"You said…"

"I know what I said dumbass!" she snapped

"But…"

"I was yelling at her for yelling at you! I hit her because she was saying all those terrible things to you. I was defending you!!!"

An eerie silence came between them. Naruto was trying to process everything Sakura was saying and Sakura was waiting for his response.

"Why?" Naruto spoke

"Why what?"

"Why did you defend me?"

She took a deep breath and gave Naruto a grin.

"Because…you are my teammate."

"You're teammate?"

"And my friend…"

"Friend…" he whispered. He looked at her with an unspoken question.

"Yes Naruto. You are my teammate and you are my friend. And as my friend I won't let anybody speak down to you. I care about you."

His eyes widen. "Care?! You care about me? I thought you hated me!!"

_Oh boy._ _**Try to get out of this one I dare you!**_

"I did. But that was before I knew you. I was wrong to treat you the way I did. You are a good person Naruto and I am…sorry for everything I did in the past. I want…to be…you're…friend and I understand ifyoudon'twanttobemyfriendbutireallywouldlikeifwecouldstartoveragain" "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"Umm, yes?"

He grinned and threw his arms around her knocking both of them off their feet and on to the ground.

She blushed and stuttered his name.

_**Ooh I am touching him! I am touching him! MY teddy bear! My teddy bear is hugging me! **__SHUT UP!_

His breath was caressing her neck as he spoke to her.

"Sakura-chan…thank you. I want to be you're friend. Don't apologize! You never have to apologize to me Sakura-chan."

_**Awwwwww!!!! TEDDY BEAR IS MAKING ME CRY!!! **__Me too…_

Sniff "Naru…" sniff sniff "…to…thank you"

She hugged him back and laid there for a minute before Naruto pulled both of them up.

He let go of her once they were standing and gave her a foxish grin. She smiled at him brightly.

"C'mon. Let's go find our gloomy depressing teammate before he starts to cut himself in a corner!" She grabbed his hand and pulled into the direction of the fence to find their lost teammate. Naruto laughed at her comment and walked beside her.

* * *

Sasuke's point of view

_This is starting to get annoying._

He watched the whole scene between Sakura and the dope and was very annoyed.

Every little word between them, every little action had his emotions running wild.

WHY was she being kind to the dope? _Not to him._

Why did she suddenly start caring more about the dope? _Less about him._

Was this some kind of sick joke? _It wasn't_.

Did she think he would notice if she treated him differently? _He noticed…a lot_

He didn't like this. Not one bit.

_This is fucked up, Sakura. Really fucked up. _

She was playing games. Yes that's what it was. She was playing mind games with him.

She wanted him to react. She wanted to see him lose control. She loved to play with fire.

He heard her little comment about him as Naruto laughed and he his charka increased with the need to rip their arms away from each other.

"_AND SASUKE HATES FANGIRL SO LEAVE HIM ALONE…"_

The flashback of her words formed a plan into his head. A dark smile crossed his face.

They were going into a dark, isolated forest where no one stopped to help someone if they heard a scream.

They were going to be alone, minus the dope, and no one would stop him.

Yes perfect. All too perfect.

She wanted him to react? He was going to react. She wanted him to lose control? He was going to let loose. She loved playing with fire? She was going to love playing with this fire.

Because he was an Uchiha after all.

_Watch out Sakura, here I come._

* * *

Another point of view

He watched the teams gather around and he let out a silent hiss. There was no one interesting this year.

He turned around to inform him teammates of the plan, when he an electric shock went through his spine.

_So dark. So menacing. Sooo Evillllllll……._

His golden eyes looked for the dark source when they landed on a boy. There was so much menacing thoughts surrounded the boy the man could not help but lick his lips in desire.

He directed his attention to the source of the dark thoughts and was caught by surprised when they landed on a cute, pinked hair child the same age of the boy.

He turned his eyes back to the boy and watched as a smile crossed his face. A smile that promised of despair and destruction. He caught sight of the symbol on the back of the boy's shirt and the man grinned.

_Yessss Thisssss year is going to interesting… _

_Watch out Uchiha, here I come_

**

* * *

**

Okay so yeah things will get heated next chapter I promise. Remember this is a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic but it will take some time. Because is changing and Sasuke is still a jerk. And no I am not going to change Sasuke from being a jerk. If I did it wouldn't be any fun. Can anyone guess whose point of view was that? Or what Sasuke is going to do?

**Read and Review **

**Bye bye.**


End file.
